Le jour ou nous serons heureux !
by GrenouilleCrea
Summary: Suite de la fin de la saison 2. Le nouveau patron est beau, intelligent mais il cache quelque chose. L'amour est mis à dur épreuve. Olicity.
1. Chapitre 1

Ma première fic^^  
Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe...  
A savoir, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**PDV de Felicity:**

Nous voilà rentré de l'ile, avec cet avion encore.  
Bon certes il ne ressemblait à rien de celui avec lequel Dig et moi étions venu chercher Oliver il y as un an.  
Non, là c'est lui qui le pilotait , il avait d'ailleurs resté évasif sur sa réponse à la question que je lui avais posé.  
Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir d'avantage, ni Dig d'ailleur.

J'étais rentré chez moi, par chance mon appartement n'avais pas été ravagé comme certain.  
Je filais vite fait sous la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselais sur mes cheveux et mon dos.  
Comme je pouvais aimer cette sensation ! Ca ne tiendrais qu'à moi j'y resterais des heures.  
Mais j'avais d'autre choses de prévue.  
Il fallais démmenager toutes les affaires du sous sol du Verdant.  
Et les mettre dans le nouveau repaire.  
Je pris un jean, un chemisier de couleur turquoise et mes bottines; de retour à Starling et nous avions la pluie Génial !  
Ma veste en jean et hop ! Avec ma mini je file en vitesse.

Quand j'arrivais au sous sol, tout étais calme, personne en vue.  
Le Verdant aller être vendu et on avaient entendu des rumeurs sur un riche héritier , jeune, beau ; enfin tout le tralala; et qui plus est voulais reprendre Queen Consolidated !  
J'avais hâte de voir quel fils à papa allais reprendre l'affaire.  
Je commençais à mettre les ordinateurs, mes bébés, dans ma voiture.  
Quand un bruit me fit sursautée !

"- Felicity ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?"  
Oui bien sur, Oliver...Comment pouvait-il en être autrement.  
"- Oliver tu m'as fais peur. Je ne fait que ranger tu le vois bien.  
- Et tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ça ? "  
Je l'entendit pousser un soupir.  
- Non Oliver mais il faut bien que je m'occupe. Et toi ? Tu sais ou est ta soeur ?  
Roy m'as dit qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à la joindre et je n'ai pas réussie à trouver quoi que ce soit.  
-" Moi non plus. Mais je suis sur qu'elle va bien. Je le sent.  
Ecoute Felicity, tu n'as pas à faire ça, rentre chez toi, demain tout sera en place.  
- Non ! Tu imagines si tu abimes mes petits bijoux ? hum ?"  
J'allais prenre le carton posé au sol, quand nos doigts se touchèrent.  
Un courant me parcourue dans tout le corps, j'en avais fermé les yeux, que c'étais bon.  
Je les rouvris d'un coup !  
"- Ho, excume moi !  
- Non, non c'est moi, je devrais prendre les choses les plus lourde."  
Il me regardait avec ces yeux bleu immense, j'étais comme hypnotisé.  
Mon coeur tapait si fort dans ma poitrine, qu'un instant j'ai eu peur qui l'entende.

Depuis notre "discussion" sur l'île, si on peut dire ça, j'avais pu remarqué que quelque chose avais bougé chez lui, il me regardait différemment.  
Ou peut etre je me faisais des idées en fait.  
Oui je suis amoureuse de mon patron; l'était-il toujours d'ailleurs ? ; oui amoureuse de l'homme qui m'avais sauvée tant de fois, qui ne le serais pas ?  
Mais j'avais eue cet èspéce de décharge électrique le jour ou il est entré dans mon petit bureau à Queen Consolidated.  
Et dès qu'il posais la main sur moi maintenant, a cet instant mon corps montait à une température proche de la canicule.

"- Oui si tu veut !"  
Un malaise s'installait entre nous et je n'aimais pas ça.  
Je pris sur moi et osa enfn lui dire.  
"- Oliver, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'exprimer ce que tu ressent, mais .. oui y'as un "mais" tu te doutes bien"  
Voilà que je me remettais à babiller  
" Heu, si tu as besoin de me dire si quelque chose te tracasse je suis là.  
-Merci Felicity, vraiment."  
Il retourna prendre sa caisse remplie de flêches.  
Un silence c'était installé et je crus entendre des mots sortir de sa bouche.  
"Comment lui dire ça" Avait-il murmuré.

Il voulait me dire quelque chose ! Apparement c'étais difficile pour lui.  
Mais quoi ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire e que vous en pensez ;)  
Merci beaucoup^^


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Felicity:**

Finalement, il ne prononça pas un seul mot et je finis par rentrer chez moi.  
J'étais déçue il faut le dire. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me dire ce qu'il ressentait ?  
Je n'étais pas franche non plus, celà faisait des mois que je cachais ma jalousie envers Sarah !  
Depuis qu'Oliver m'avais fais participer à son plan dont je n'étais aucunement au courant, ma vie était douloureuse.  
Il m'avait fait croire qu'il m'aimait, comment ais-je pu être aussi bête !  
Je me mis au lit , les larmes commençais à monter, ma respiration à ce couper.  
Voilà que depuis toute petite je n'avais plus fait de crise d'angoisse. Ca revenais.  
Il fallait vite que trouve un moyen de l'arrêter.  
J'essaya tant bien que mal d'aller à la salle de bain et me mis la tête sous l'eau froide.  
Cette eau glacée me fit un électrochoque et je repris ma respiration, ouf...  
Pour le reste, je passais donc une nuit difficile et le réveil n'en fut que plus douloureux.

**PDV Oliver:**

Sa y est, Sade était enfin enfermé dans cette île de malheur.  
Mon plan avait fonctionné ! Oui mais à quel prix.  
Dire à Felicity que je l'aimais... Lui faire croire... mais n'étais ce pas la vérité ?  
Je ne sais plus ou j'en étais.  
C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation.  
Felictity est une femme différente des autres.  
J'ai ce sentiment que, dès qu'elle est là, tout ira bien.  
Je me sens rassuré, heureux !  
Quoi ? Heureux ? Non ce n'est pas possible...  
Depuis mon retour de ces 5 ans passé sur l'ile je n'avais pas eu de sentiment aussi fort.  
Il fallait que je sache, savoir si ce sentiment qui étais en moi était vrai.

Le lendemain après avoir rangé le sous sol avec Felicity, je me dirigeais vers queen Consolidated.  
Du moins pour le moment, je ne sais pas si le nouveau pdg allait garder ce nom, je l'espérais.  
Et je le rencontrais ce matin même.  
Diggle m'y conduisit.  
"-Salut Oliver, comment te sent tu ?  
- bien merci Diggle.  
- Le nouveau est déjà là bas il nous attend avec Felicity.  
- Bien c'est parfait."  
Et nous arrivâmes enfin devant le batiment.  
Elle était là, à m'atendre dans l'entrée, elle était sublime.

**PDV Felicity:**

C'était un jour important et je n'avais rien dormie de la nuit.  
Nous allions rencontrer le grand nouveau patron !  
J'avais revetue ma robe moulante grise et jaune, peut importe le temps qu'il faisait dehors, oui il fallait que je lui en mette plein les yeux à ce patron !  
J'attendais Oliver depuis 10 mins dans la grande entrée.  
Bon j'avoue j'étais en avance.  
Ha , le voilà qui arrivait :

"- Bonjour Oliver, Dig ne vient pas ?  
- Bonjour, non il va rester dehors. " Me dit-il de son grand sourire.  
-"Bon alors allons-y ! Pas trop nerveux ?" Et moi qui commençais à transpirer, hhhoooo nonnnn !

Nous arrivions à l'étage de l'ancien bureau d'oliver.  
Il était là ! Grand, brun, costume impeccable.

"-Bonjour Mr Queen " lui dit-il en lui serrant la main de celui-ci.  
"Mlle Smoak je présume ? Je me présente Mr Palmer.  
- Bonjour Mr Plamer, enchanté"  
Il avait les yeux vert, oui ça je peut le dire, vert avec des nuances de jaunes. Magnifique.  
Non il faut que je me reprenne ! Felicity réagit quoi !  
Houps, Oliver me regardais la tête penchée , il avait l'air "furieux" ? "jaloux" ?  
Non pas lui , n'importe quoi, je m'imagine de drôle de chose !  
"- Venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait"  
Nous somme resté toute la matinée.  
Il nous expliqué qu'il reprenait donc l'affaire et qu'il ne changerais pas le nom de l'entreprise.  
Un autre bon point, oui parce que le premier c'est qu'il me voulait comme secrétaire !  
Evidemment je ne pouvais refuser !  
Il as proposé à Oliver de le seconder le temps de ce mettre dans le bain.  
Il as dit qu'il allait y réfléchir.  
Oliver était contrarié, je l'ai bien vue.

Je m'apprêtais à patir quand il me rattrapa par le bras.  
Un frisson me parcourue.  
"-Felicity attend ! Dit il essouflé.  
- Oui ?  
- Heu... tu ne voudrais pas, je sais pas, déjeuner avec moi ? et Dig bien sur ?"  
Il as hésité. je l'ai sentie.  
- Oui pourquoi pas ! On pourras lui parler de notre matinée"  
Le repas passa tranquillement.  
Nous nous retrouvions ensuite dans le repaire.  
Je tachais d'en savoir plus sur ce Mr Palmer, Ray Palmer.  
Wouha ! C'est un scientifique et inventeur de surcroît !  
Il allait me plaire je le sent, enfin il me plaisait déjà ^^

**PDV Oliver:**

Il ne me plaisait pas du tout !  
Non ! Mais que pouvais-je y faire ?  
Je ne pouvais pas racheter les parts de la société de mon père.  
Mais il me proposais de l'aider. A réfléchir.  
A vrai dire je m'inquiétait.  
Pas pour moi, pour Felicity. Elle allait ce retrouver en casi permanence avec lui.  
Et ça ne me plaisait guère.  
J'en profitais que Diggle soit partit pour parler avec elle.

"- Hey !  
- Oui ? tu veut me demander quelque chose ? elle regardait toujours son écran.  
- Ne travail pas pour lui, renonce s'il te plait ? "  
Là elle fut surprise et se trouna vers moi.  
"-Quoi ? Oliver pourquoi ? si je ne prend pas ce boulot, je vais me retrouver à la rue, je n'aurais plus de garde robe et je me retrouverais à manger des rats ou je ne sais quoi..."  
Sa y est , elle recommençait.  
Et j'adorais quand elle le faisait. Mon sourire du me trahir.  
"- Tu te moques de moi ? dit-elle furieuse.  
-Non, non bien sur ! C'est juste qu'il ne me plait pas.  
- Ben tiens, et quel concurrent te plairait ?"  
- Heu, aucun je crois."  
Elle se leva et commençais à ce diriger vers l'escalier.  
"- Fe-li-ci-ty ! je...  
-Crache le morceau Oliver ! Depuis hier je vois bien que tu veut quelque chose !"  
Je perdais mes mots, que m'arraivais-t-il ?  
Il fallait que je me lance, c'étais maintenant ou jamais.  
"- Es-ce que tu veut dinner avec moi ? " dis-je d'une seule traite.  
"- Je sais pas si Dig pourras ce soir...  
- Non juste toi et... moi !"  
Je l'avais dit enfin.  
Elle par contre ne disait plus un mot


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà !_  
_Dit donc, je suis allé voir les stats , c'est impressionnant ! Tant de vue !_  
_Surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer hein, c'est loin d'être parfait._  
_Merci à ma première "review" et les personnes qui me suivent ;)_

* * *

**PDV Felicity**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il me proposait un moment entre lui et moi.  
Le Oliver Queen, cet homme qui me rendait folle à chaque fois qu'il posait une main sur moi.  
M'invitait à un rendez-vous.  
Mon cœur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.  
Il attendait une réponse et après ce qui fut une éternité je répondis :

"- Oui !"  
Je perçus de suite son soulagement. Et mon cœur se calma.  
"- Très bien , j'en suis très heureux ! Ce soir ça te convient ? Je passe te prendre à 20h."  
Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre, il partit se doucher.  
Là j'explosais de joie, sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux qui pétillent, j'avais un rencart avec Oliver !  
Youhouuuuuu ^^  
Mais qu'es ce que je faisais encore là ? Vite il fallait aller ce préparer.

J'arrivais dans mon appartement.  
Une douche s'imposais, la matinée avais été longue et la fin d'après-midi intense.  
J'ai dû rester une heure au minimum quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner.  
Mince ! Quand je mis les yeux sur la pendule, je n'y croyais pas !  
Il était 19h55 ! C'est pas possible.  
Je sortis en vitesse et me pris les pieds dans le tapis, qu'elle idiote !  
Je me vautrais lourdement dans ma salle d'eau, reversant au passage tout ce qui se trouvais sur le rebord du lavabo et arrachant mon rideau de douche.  
Par chance rien de cassé !  
Je mis une serviette de toilette qui couvrais juste ce qui faut, alla chercher mon téléphone dans le salon et décrocha.

"-Allo ?  
-Felicity ? Tout va bien ? " Oliver ! En avance qui l'aurais cru !  
-" Oui oui tout va bien, je suis pas encore prête ! Tu es en avance non ?  
- C'est vrai mais j'étais peut être un peu trop impatient j'avoue.  
Je suis juste derrière ta porte , tu crois que tu me laisserais entrer ?"  
Quoi ? Il est là ! Réfléchis, réfléchis...  
Des coups résonnèrent , il était donc si impatient ?  
Malgré moi, j'ouvris.

"- Heu, tu me laisse 5 minutes ?  
-Oui bien sur !"  
Il entra, il était sublime. Il était en tenue décontracté, jean, chemise bleu pour faire ressortir ces yeux.  
Tu m'étonnes que je n'avais pas pu résister.  
Filant vite dans ma chambre je poussais la porte et finis de me sécher.  
Je mis une tenue des plus simple, finis par laisser mes cheveux au naturel les laissant détacher.  
Pour l'occasion je ne mis pas mes lunettes et alla le rejoindre.  
Quand nous sommes arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !  
Non ! Oliver Queen ne pouvais pas me faire ça !  
Sa moto nous attendais sagement.  
J'étais catégorique, c'étais non ! NON !  
Je trouvais un compromis et c'est moi qui le conduisit dans ma mini à notre rendez-vous.  
Qu'elle surprise ! Un petit restaurant Français, wouha !  
La première fois que vais dinner une cuisine qui me donnais envie depuis toujours et que n'avais encore pris le temps d'aller gouter !

"-Oliver, waouh ! J'en rêvais, comment tu...tu le savais hein ?"  
Il me fit un sourire des plus beau, ces yeux pétillaient et j'ai même crue un instant qu'il rougissait !  
Il me fit entrer la première, n'oubliant pas la galanterie et un serveur vint nous installer.  
J'espère que tu en seras contente ! Il font des grenouilles délicieuses.  
- Heu, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais gouté. Mais j'ai essayé de manger un escargot et j'ai faillie vomir mes tripes, beurk !"  
Il éclata de rire et j'en fis autant. Nous étions bien tout les deux.  
Me regardant avec intensité tout à coup, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux.  
J'étais transporté et ces lèvres... Ces lèvres ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir 15 ans...  
Comme j'avais envie de les toucher, des les embrasser, de sentir leur chaleur et leur goût.  
Il posa sa main sur la mienne...

Mais tout ça prenais fin d'un coup.  
Quelqu'un venais de faire irruption dans le restaurant et avait pris le serveur qui nous avais accompagné , en otage.  
L'homme; enfin ça en avais l'air; tenais une seringue au cou de celui-ci.  
Ce machin ! Ces tubes avec 2 grandes aiguilles ! NON !  
Ce n'est pas possible, le Compte était mort, Oliver ne lui avais pas laisser de seconde chance.  
D'ailleurs il était aussi surpris que moi, une mine déconfitte et les yeux grand ouvert.  
Il avait à peine eu le temps de ce rendre compte de ce qui ce passais.  
Je le comprend, nous étions tellement bien dans notre bulle il y as quelques minutes.  
L'homme étais vétue en habit sombre et on distinguais à peine son visage. Il avait penser à éteindre les lumières.  
"- Je cherche Oliver Queen ! "  
Quoi ? Non sérieux ? Comment savait-il qu'il serait là ?  
Néanmoins Oliver ne bougea pas, du moins pas de suite.  
"- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je veut Oliver Queen !" Dit-il d'une voix remplie de colère.  
"- Le nouveau compte Vertigo l'attend. Maintenant !"  
Et à ce moment là, je m'y attendais pas moi-même, une sensation comme un coup de poing m'arrive en pleine poitrine. Non pas maintenant ! Pas de crise.  
Des images défilais dans ma tête, le compte me retenant prisionnière dans l'ancien bureau Queen, ces mains sur mon cou, cette seringue si proche de moi.  
Tout ce passa très vite, Oliver couru vers l'homme , lui donna un coup dans la gorge , attrapa la seringue et la balança je ne sais plus où.  
Le serveur put s'enfuir et toutes les personnes qui restaient ; la moitié c'étaient enfuie à l'extérieur déjà; sortirent en courant.  
Il ne restait plus que nous. Oliver se battait maintenant.  
Coup de poing, coup de pied, chacun en prenais pour son grade.  
L'homme était un sacré combattant pour résister autant a Green Arrow.  
Moi j'étais recroquevillé dans un coin, ma respiration de plus en plus lente, des nausées, la tête me tournais...  
Je me sentais partir. Oliver ! Oliver ! Viens m'aider, criais-je intérieurement.  
Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule, je n'ai plus de force.

**PDV Oliver:**

Nous étions arrivés au restaurant, tout ce passais merveilleusement bien.  
Je me sentais heureux, elle avait un pouvoir sur moi que je n'imaginais même pas.  
J'étais plongé dans ces yeux, il était temps que je lui parle vraiment.  
Trop absorbé par sa présence et ma main sur la sienne que je n'ai pas entendu cet assassin arrivé.  
Il venait pour pour moi ! Pour Oliver Queen.  
Je regardais Felicity et vu dans ces yeux une frayeur immense. Je voulais lui dire de ne pas s'affoler, que la protégerais, mais tout ce passais très vite.  
Je me rendais compte à quel point il ne fallait pas que mes sentiments prennent le dessus.  
C'étais beaucoup trop dangereux, pour elle, pour les habitants et pour moi.  
Ni une ni deux, je me jetais sur cet homme pour libérer le serveur.  
Un coup rapide dans sa gorge qu'il lui coupa la respiration sur le coup, je m'emparais de la seringue et la balança le plus loin possible là ou il n'y avait personne.  
Entre deux coup de poing je jetais un regard à Felicity.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Elle était toute blanche, se tenais une main sur la gorge et sur la poitrine.  
L'homme réussi à me mettre à terre. Quand il arriva sur moi je l'attrapais de mes jambes et le fit passer par dessus moi.  
Je me retournais rapidement et lui assomma la tête avec la bouteille en verre que je trouvais là.  
Il ne bougeais plus.  
Felicity ! Je courus la rejoindre, elle étais dans un coin du restaurant, n'arrivant plus à reprendre ça respiration.  
Je n'avais rien sous la main pour l'aider, il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen.  
Je pris une de ces mains, la mis sur ma poitrine. je pris son visage e celle qui me restais libre.

"-Felicity, regarde moi ! Felicity.  
Il faut que tu reste avec moi, écoute ma voix, sent ma respiration.  
Une, deux, trois" Inspirant et expirant à chaque fois.  
je voulais qu'elle reprenne mon rythme. Mais c'étais difficile.  
"-Je suis là, n'est plus peur. Je ne partirais pas, je ne pas partir sans toi."  
Voilà que des mots que je gardais profondément en moi, sortais.  
"- J'ai besoin de toi, beaucoup trop, respire"  
Je lui soufflais un peu sur le visage, elle réagit enfin ! Une grand inspiration.  
Elle revenait. Je la pris dans mes bras, caressa ces cheveux, je sentais que ces bras commençais tout doucement à me serrer le torse.  
Je lui embrassais le front, elle m'avais fait tellement peur. Depuis quand j'avais aussi peur ?  
Elle me regarda avec intensité, je lui caressais le visage.  
"- Tu as réussie ma belle. Prend ton temps.  
-Olli...Oliver..." Dit-elle péniblement  
"- Chut, je suis là je reste avec toi tu te souviens. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas."  
Elle fermait les yeux.  
"-Felicity !" Criais-je.  
Les secours arrivaient à cet instant.

* * *

_Vous trouvez ça trop court ?_  
_A très vite, merci ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à vous^^  
Merci merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ce me touche beaucoup, je pensais vraiment pas que ça plairais !  
J'ai pas pu répondre à tous le monde encore, pas trop eue le temps, 2 grosses journées de formation , les enfants...  
Allez je vous fait pas attendre, ce chapitre est petit mais je continuerais cet aprem et j'espère posté ce soir ou demain ;)

Bonne journée !

* * *

**PDV Felicity** :

Un trou noir. Voilà de quoi je me souvenais.  
Je me réveillais en sursaut ! La respiration saccadée et une main sur mon coeur.  
Quelqu'un me tenai l'autre main. Elle était douce et forte.  
Je la reconnue et la serra très fort. Diggle !  
Quand mon regard se posa sur lui, il me sourit timidement.  
Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête que je pouvais avoir... l'horreur !

"- Dig ! Que fait-tu là ?" Lui dis-je surprise.  
"- Je suis là pour qu'à ton réveil tu ne soit pas seule ma belle.  
- Tu as fais ça pour moi ? Mais tu n'aurais pas dut" Ben oui que pouvais-je dire ?  
T'as rien à faire là je suis grande pour me réveillée toute seule ? Hooo t'es mignon ?  
Non ! Dig c'est comme mon grand frère. Il est là quand vous avez besoin, il vous réconforte, il vous donne de très bon conseil et il dit ce qu'il pense.  
"- Je suis là depuis longtemps ?  
- Depuis 3h, mais tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fais une crise et qui d'ailleurs n'est pas ta première, mais le docteur as dit que ce n'étais pas dangereux, il faut seulement que tu apprennes à les controler.  
- Mais d'habitude j'y arrive très bien ! Là, je n'ai pas gérée."  
Une larme se forma au coin de mon oeil droit et le seul battement de cil la fit tomber et elle coula le long de ma joue.  
Je me sentais si faible. Comment et pourquoi je n'avais pas réussie à gérer ?  
Je voulais rentrer chez moi.  
Diggle alla ce charger d'aller à l'acceuil pour la fiche de sortie pendant que je me rhabillais.  
J'avais l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Cherche Felicity... Là !  
Oliver ! J'étais avec Oliver.  
Tout me reviens d'un seul coup en pleine figure.  
L'homme sombre, Oliver qui ce bat, ma respiration, un coeur qui bat, une respiration, des yeux bleu si profond et plus rien.  
Il m'avait tenu dans ces bras, je ressent encore la chaleur.  
Mais ou était-il ?  
J'en demandais deux mots à Dig dès qu'il fut revenu et me répondit qu'il avait dut aller au commisairiat pour des questions et qu'ensuite il devait passer au repaire voir ce qu'il pouvais trouver.  
Mais il m'imforma qu'oliver prenait des nouvelles très souvent, pour pas dire toutes les 10 minutes.  
Il ne m'avais pas laisser tomber, même si j'aurais aimer de tout mon coeur que ce soit lui assis à côté à mon réveil.  
Diggle me ramena chez moi, lui assurais que tout allait bien. Evidemment !  
Je me fis couler un bain chaud et me laissa couler dedans. Que c'étais bon.  
L'eau chaude sur mon visage, mes cheveux, mon ventre, mes jambes.  
J'en profaitais un maximum. Je finis par aller me coucher, je me sentais détendue et m'endormie de suite.

**PDV Oliver:**

Felicity ! J'avais crié son nom.  
Le secours se mirent tous de suite à l'examiner. Ils me firent écarter pour leur laisser la place.  
Je ne la tenais plus dans mes bras. Je me sentais vide et j'avais peur. Encore !  
J'avais dit que je ne laisserais rien prendre le dessus surtout mes sentiments.  
Des policiers vinrent à ma rencontre et me demandèrent de les suivre.  
A contre coeur, j'abandonnais Felicity, non sans avoir demandé aux secouristes si tout irais bien. Mais je savais qu'elle était entre de bonne main.  
Les policiers passérent une bonne heure à me questionner. J'avais pris le temps en route d'avertir Diggle pour qu'il reste au côté de Felicity.  
Je leur racontais tout ce que je savais, oui enfin, ce que je voulais qu'ils sachent.  
Dès que je fut sortis je m'empressais d'envoyer un message a Dig en lui demandant si elle allait bien et pareil toutes les 10 minutes.  
Je ne pouvasis pas m'en empêcher. Mais je savais que si je laissais aller mes sentiments j'en paierais encore le prix.  
Der retour dans le repaire, je commençais à faire des recherches.  
Qui pouvais être ce nouveau Compte Vertigo ? Je trouvais ça louche.  
Il cherchais Oliver Queen, mais pourquoi pas Arrow ? Il devais connaitre l'ancien compte c'est sur !  
Je me diraigeais vers cette piste. Au bout d'un moment, je laissais tomber.  
Je n'y arrivais pas. Sans elle, rien n'est pareil.  
J'entendis le bruit de la porte et des pas dans l'escalier.

"- Comment va-t-elle ? " Demandais-je à Diggle.  
"-Très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai racompagné et tout c'est bien passé.  
- J'ai commencé à regarder une possible relation avec l'ancien compte mais...  
- Je sais. Je vais essayer pour voir. Mais elle sera de nouveau là demain."  
Pas besoin de vous dire qu'il savait ce que je pensais.  
"- D'ailleurs, n'oublis pas rendez-vous à 9h à la société"

Ca ne m'étonnais pas d'elle. A peine remise et déjà au travail.  
Sacrée Felicity !  
Cette nuit fut comme les autres. Pleine de cauchemars, de réveil en sursaut...  
Le matin ce levait déjà. Je commençais à me préparer pour une fois être en avance.  
Pourquoi pas ?  
Diggle arriva et nous partîmes en direction de Queen Consolidated.  
Felicity était là bien évidemment. Radieuse malgré la fin de soirée très mouvementée.  
Je lui fit un large sourir et elle me le rendit.  
Mon coeur n'en fu que plus heureux, on aurais dit qu'un rayon soleil en sortais.  
Qu'elle merveilleuse sensation.  
Nous arrivions à l'étage de mon ancien bureau.  
Mr Palmer nous attendait. Il devais donc nous reparler de l'offre qu'il nous avais proposé.  
Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais qu'accepter !  
Il fallait que je reste sur l'entreprise pour reprendre ce qui appartenais à mon père jadis.  
Felicity comfirma qu'elle accepetais aussi son poste de secrétaire, alors qu'à moi elle en avait fait tout un flan. J'avais du mal à laisser couler et elle dut le remarquer.  
Car quand je l'ai regardé , elle as baissée les yeux comme si elle se sentais honteuse.  
Le nouveau directeur lui annonça qu'elle pouvait commencer de suite. Et elle le fit.  
Quand à lui et moi, nous restions pour discuter de l'emploi du temps et autres formalités neccessaire.  
Il m'annonça que ce soir il organisais un soirée de bienvenue pour lui.  
Ho le mec quoi ! Mais n'étais-je pas comme ça avant ? Enfin, il fallait y être car elle serait là !  
Et je ne laisserais pas toute seule. Pas avec lui !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite...  
Si j'ai assez de review j'essaierais de poster le chapitre 6 demain dans la journée.  
A près je pars en vacances pendant 1 semaine^^  
Je prendrais mon ordi pour vous faire plein de chapitre ;)

Merci à vous ^^ Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si vous n'aimer pas ;)

* * *

PDV Felicity :

Ce soir avait lieu cette fameuse réception pour accueillir le nouveau patron.  
Je me préparais au plus vite, robe bleu arrivant au dessus du genoux, qui épousais bien mes formes, chaussure en conséquence, je mis mes lentilles et relevais mes cheveux en un chignon lache.  
Hop un petit coup de maquillage, je prenais mes clés et partis.  
J'arrivais et fus acceuillie par mon patron.  
Nous terminions d'acceuillir les invités quand Oliver arriva.  
Il me fit un large sourire, ces yeux pétillaient et d'un coup... il avait l'air d'avoir vu un ennemi !  
Quand il posa les yeux sur la persone à côté de moi.  
Mais que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais déjà fait des recherche sur Ray Palmer et je n'avais rien trouvé d'extraordinaire à part ces études brillante !  
Je ne le comprenais pas. Ou peut-être.  
Je ressentais tellement de chose pour Oliver, j'aivais envie qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, mais ça il savais le faire avec les autres. Là dernière en date étant Sara !  
Mais il m'avait invité a un diner. J'avais donc ma chance ? Que ce serait-il passé quand il m'aurait raccompagné ?  
Il passa devant nous et partis dans la salle.  
Tous le monde était arrivé, les serveurs continaient leur ronde avec verre de champagne et plateau de petit fours.  
Je restais au côté de Ray pour rencontrer et discuter avec les nouveaux investisseurs.  
Je passais une bonne soirée en fin de compte, j'apréhendais quand même au début.  
Ce nouveau directeur était tout bonnement sympatique, galant et il faut le dire très beau.  
Il me raconta comment il avait trouver l'entreprise, les employés, moi...  
Je me surpris à lui sourire et à rigoler des petits choses qu'il me racontait.  
Tiens, qu'elle montre étrange, à son poignet droit, elle était électronique et mécanique, je n'en avais jamais vue comme celle-là. Il vit que j'étais intrigué et me dit que c'étais un prototype , l'unique en ce genre.  
Quelque chose me dit que cette montre cachais bien des secrets.  
Quand tout à coup je sentis qu'on me fixais.

PDV Oliver :

Cette soirée était tout bonnement trop longue !  
J'en avais marre et Diggle le voyais bien. Je pris quand même sur moi pour rencontrer les investisseurs, savoir ce qui se disait sur ce nouveau patron.  
J'avais un préssentiment.  
Celà faisait déjà 2h heure que je faignais d'être interresser.  
Je charchais Felicity des yeux, ou était-elle passée ? Je ne l'avais pas perdu une seule seconde et d'un coup, invisible.  
Dig aussi ne l'avais pas vu non plus. Mon sang commença à taper dans mes tempes.  
Je ne devais pas la laisser hors de portée de vue.  
Je fis tout le tour de la maison et la trouvait dehors, avec lui.  
Il avait une main posée sur son bras, comme si il lui caressait et elle , elle souriais, un verre à la main.  
Elle dut sentir que j'étais là, son sourire se retomba et elle tourna la tête vers moi.  
Lui aussi d'ailleurs et vu ma tête il dut comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils nous laissent seul.  
Cet homme osa déposer un baiser sur la joue de Felicity après lui avoir dit "A tout à l'heure" !  
Quand il passa à mes côté il me jeta un regard noir.  
J'allais avoir une discussion avec elle et Maintenant !

"- Felicity ! Comment ça va ?  
- Heu, bien, je crois " Dit-elle. N'es-ce pas de l'alcool que je sentais à plein nez ?  
"- Viens on va marcher un peu et pose moi ce verre s'il te plait."  
Elle me regarda de travers.  
"- Pourquoi tu veut que je pose mon verre ? Je l'ai même pas... finis !  
- Je pense que tu as bien assez bu pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas ton genre.  
- Pas mon genre ? Ha bon, qu'es ce que tu en sais ?"  
Elle haussa le ton. Que lui arrivait-il ? Je cherchais... Mais bien sur ! Ces cachets !  
Elle n'aurais pas du boire d'alcool avec les médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrit.  
"- Tu as pris tes cachets ?  
- Bien sur ! Pour qui me prend tu ? Ecoute j'en ai marre, laisse moi tranquille."  
Je lui pris un bras pour la retenir de partir, elle voulue ce débattre et en fit tomber son verre.  
"- Ecoute moi bon sang Felicity ! Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Viens je te ramène.  
- Non ! Qu'es ce que tu veut Oliver ? " Cria-t-elle en essayant toujours de ce libérer.  
"-Je veut juste que tu sois en sécurité. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, calme toi.  
- Je vais très bien figure-toi. Je passe une excellente soirée. Pas toi ?  
Non bien sur, a rester seul dans ton coin, à me suivre partout ou je vais.  
Mais je ne suis pas à ta disposition Oliver, va donc retrouver ta Sara !"  
Je reçu un coup en plein coeur, non, elle n'allais pas bien.  
"-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit, l'alcool te fait perdre la tête. Tu as besoin de te rafraichir.  
- Lache-moi !  
- Non ! J'ai besoin de toi Felicity !"  
Qu'es ce que je venais de dire ? Je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments pour moi.  
Il fallait qu'elle le sache, même dans cet état, c'étais peut etre plus facile d'ailleurs.  
"- J'ai besoin de toi Felicity, regarde-moi !  
Oui je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ou tu es et ce que tu fais.  
Et ce type là, je ne l'aime pas, je veut te protéger delui."

PDV Felicity :

Mais qu'es-ce qu'il me racontait ? De qui voulait-il me protéger.  
Ma tête, J'avais la tête qui me tournais.  
Et en plus de ça il ne voulais pas me lacher.

"- Tu es... jaloux Oliver ?" Il ne me répondit pas, ce n'est pas possible.  
"- Je n'y crois pas... comment peut être jaloux de cette homme ?  
Vous n'avez rien en commun.  
- Non effectivement."  
Sur ce il me lacha le bras, fit demi-tour , il allait partir et me laisser planter là.  
"- Hoooo ! Tu vas me laisser là ?" Il ne réagit pas. Qu'es ce que je pouvais faire ?  
"- Oliver, je t'en prie... Je suis... je suis désolée." Dis-je en m'effondrant en larmes.  
"- Ne me laisse pas, tu peut pas m'abandonner..." Je n'arrivais plus à taire mes larmes et tomba à quatres patte par terre.  
"- Ne m'en veut pas, Je ne peut plus le supporter.  
-Qu'es ce que tu ne peut plus supporter ?" Il était revenu. Acrouppi face à moi.  
Et pour courronner le tout il se mis à pleuvoir, j'y crois pas...mais ça empêcherais peut etre qu'il vois mes larmes.  
En 2 minutes nous étions trempés. Mais qu'es ce que ça me faisait du bien.  
"- Toi !  
- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne peut plus me supporter ?  
- Non , non ce n'est pas ça... je ne...peut plus supporter la distance entre nous" lui avouais-je en relevant la tête. Nous étions si proche d'un coup.  
Il me regarda sans prononcer un seul mot. La bouche entre-ouverte.  
Haaa cette bouche... Felicity retiens toi s'il te plait !  
Je mis délicatement une main sur son visage, il était frais et humide, bon normal il pleuvait.  
Il m'aida à me relever en me prenant l'autre main mais ne l'enleva pas, il la posé même sur sa poitrine.  
Je sentais son souffle si proche de moi.  
Il se rapprochait non ? Si... il... s'approche...je... ho bon sang... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello^^  
Haaaa les vacances sont finis... c'est trop dur ! Mais mon histoire va pouvoir avancer ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ( sadique oui carrément :p )  
A bientôt ^^

* * *

PDV Oliver:

La main dans la sienne, sa main sur ma joue.  
Son souffle si proche de mon visage. J'allais craquer.  
Elle venait de m'avouer qu'être loin de moi lui était insupportable.  
Si elle savait pour moi... Mais j'avais trop peur de la faire souffrir.  
Je posais ma joue contre la sienne delicatement, elle était d'une douceur infini.  
Comme j'aurais aimer l'embrasser, gouter ces lèvres et sentir son coeur battre contre ma poitrine.  
Seulement ce n'était pas le moment.  
"Felicity" lui murmurais-je, "Je suis désolé". Et je m'écartais à contre coeur.  
Je n'osais pas la regardé et je partis en courant. J'avais tellement mal au coeur.  
Comment j'avais pu en arriver là ? Comment j'avais pu laisser mes sentiments prendre tant d'empleur ?  
Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Diggle m'attendait et je lui demandais de me conduire au repaire maintenant. Sur le chemin, il voyait bien que je n'allais pas bien.

"- Oliver, qu'es-ce qui ce passe ? Et ne me dit pas "rien" !"  
Je poussais un soupir qui en disais bien long. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.  
"- C'est Felicity", lui avouais-je.  
"-Comme si il y en avait pu être autrement."  
Je le regardais, surpris, quoi ? Je savais qu'il m'avait reproché de m'en être pris à elle quand Barry étais tombé dans le coma et qu'elle était revenue quelque jours après.  
Il savait que nous deux, nous étions étrangement lié par un je ne sait quoi.  
Il reprit:  
"-J'ai bien remarqué que vous deux depuis la fin de Slade il ce passait quelque chose. Mais depuis quelques jours, vous semblez rapprochez.  
Alors que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- Dig... c'est compliqué.  
- Rien n'est compliqué pour moi Oliver. Il suffit que tu t'ouvres un peu aux autres.  
Ose parler et tu verras que ça iras beaucoup mieux.  
- Heu... comment dire... Ce Ray Palmer ne me plait pas du tout.  
- Oliver je sais que tous les hommes qui tourne autour de Felicity ne te plaisent pas mais tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Je sais mais, je croix bien que...  
- Tu est jaloux ?" Un sourire naqui sur mes lèvres. Oui c'est ça.  
Dig l'as bien compris et depuis longtemps j'en suis persuadé.  
"- Ecoute je pense qu'il faut que tu parle sérieusement avec elle. Vous en avez besoin.  
- Je pense que je vais m'entrainer un peu, on va vérifier que tout va bien et j'irais la voir. De toute façon elle doit pas être encore rentrer. Mais je doute sincérement qu'elle veuille me parler.  
- Oliver, elle ne pourrais rien te refuser tu le sait bien."

Oui je le savais. Nous étions arrivés et j'étais déjà en train de donnez coup de poing et coup de pied sur le mannequin. Dig lui regardait que tout allait bien.  
Il m'indiqua qu'i n'y avais rien à signaler.  
Il fallait que je me jète à l'eau. Je devais le faire.  
Ni une ni deux, c'étais le moment. Je m'habillais de me tenue verte, oui histoire de vérifier tout de même que sur me route je ne rencontrais pas de soucis, et je partis la voir à son appartement.  
Mais ce que j'y trouva non seulement me surpris mais me renda fou de rage également.  
Comment j'ai pu la laisser seule ce soir ?  
J'y vais, je ne peut plus attendre , mon arc à la main je me faufilais jusqu'à son balcon.

PDV Felicity:

J'en restais bouche bé. Et voilà que je me remettais à pleurer.  
Oliver m'avait planté là toute seule au milieu du jardin après m'avoir tenu dans ces bras et touché le visage si délicatement...  
Mais qu'es ce qui ce passais ? J'avais ? Non non Felicity tu ne t'en prend pas à toi !  
Il fallait que je lui dise ce que je pensais et j'ai bien fait ! Mais il n'était plus là.  
Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser, j'étais perdue c'est ça.  
Tout bêtement je me rendais compte que j'étais encore sous la pluie , je me mis à courir et partis rejoindre la fête.  
Devant la porte m'attendais Ray.

"- felicity, je vous cherchais partout ! Bon sang vous êtes toute trempée ! Tenez" Me dit-il en me mettant sa veste sur les épaules.  
Voilà que je perdais ma langue aussi, ben tiens.  
"- M...Merci... Ray.  
- Mais de rien" dit-il de son plus grand sourire.  
Wouah ! Es-ce que c'étais la boisson, je lui rendit son sourire !  
Je me sentais bien d'un coup. Il proposa pour me ramener chez moi.  
"- Oui avec grand plaisir," lui avais-je dit.

Sur ce il me conduisit à sa grande berline ou sa limousine, arf, je m'en souviens plus.  
Je me souviens que nous étions si bien dans ces fauteuils en cuir, ils étaient chaud, moelleux, parfait quoi.  
Nous avons parlé de tout et rien, nous avons rit, chanter même !  
L'alcool nous montais à la tête. Oui parce que dans sa magnifique voiture on avais droit à du champagne !  
Je devais m'arrêter tout de suite. J'allais faire des bêtises.  
Ha ! Nous arrivions devant chez moi.  
Il m'ouvrit la portière , me tendit la main que j'ai pris pour descendre.  
Et il as fallu que cette fichu chaussure ce coince dans cette horrible bouche d'égout !  
Mais qui as prit l'idée de la mettre ici ?  
D'un coup je me retrouvais dans les bras de Ray. Me ramenant délicatement sur le trottoir.  
Il n'avait pas retiré ces mains de mes hanches.  
Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de secondes en secondes.  
Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, j'allais perdre la tête et il me conduisit jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée.  
Je fouillais dans mon sac, haaa voilà que je perdais mes clés.  
Ce soir c'étais vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Que pouvais-t-il m'arriver de pire ?  
Ha les voilà, a ma grande surprise je réussie à ouvrir du premier coup.  
J'ouvrais la porte , posa mon sac dans l'entrée et demanda à Mr Palmer si il voulaistboire un verre.

"- Merci , mais nous savons tous les deux que ce ne serait pas résonnable.  
Je vais vous laissez tranquille, la journée et cette soirée à été longue.  
J'ai vraiment eu plaisir de vous avoir en ma compagnie, sans vous elle aurait été forte ennuyeuse."  
heu je devais répondre ? Quoi ? Il me laissait sans mots, qui pouvais arriver à faire ça ?  
Néanmoins je trouvais un petit quelque chose à dire.  
"- De rien, moi aussi" , hé ben ma Felicity... tu vas pas aller loin avec ça.  
"- Bonne nuit princesse", me dit-il en m'enbrassant avec une lenteur voulu, oui, parce qu'après ça, il me regarda dans les yeux, comme si il attendais une réponse à une demande.  
Et il se pencha de nouveau, faisant atterir ces lèvres sur les miennes.  
Elles étaient si chaude, si douce, Oliver avais surement les mêmes.  
Hein ?! Mais qu'es ce que je fais ?  
Je séparais brutalement le baiser, une main sur ma bouche.  
"- Ho je suis désolé, ce n'est pas le moment, enfin, je veut dire, ça ne devais pas arriver."  
il fallait que je me taise.  
"-Ce ne rien Felicity, il me semblais pourtant que c'étais le bon moment mais les bulles n'arrangent rien"  
Il parlait de bulles... bien sur, les bulles de champagne !  
Nous nous dîmes au revoir et de passez un bon week-end.  
Je le regardais descendre les escaliers, sentis un petit air frais et referma la porte.  
Je restais les deux mains collées sur elle ainsi que mon front.  
Respire Felicity, respire !  
Je me retournais quand soudain...  
Oliver ! J'ai bien crue être tombé dans les pommes ou avoir loupé un moment présence.  
Mais je n'avais pas crié !  
Il avait décidé de revenir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

"- Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je fais attention que rien ne t'arrive.  
- Ha cette blague ! Et quand tu m'as laissée seule sous la pluie tout à l'heure tu y as pensé ? " Crais-je ! Ca le surpris. Ben tien !  
"- Je ne le voulais pas et tu le sais.  
- Non Oliver, arrête de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas.  
- C'est vrai mais j'ai tellement de mal à m'exprimer. Je ne veut pas te faire souffrir.  
- C'est trop tard." Dis-je dans un souffle.  
Son visage ce décomposa. Mais ce qu'il me dit me mi hors de moi.  
"- J'ai bien vu que c'est passé à autre chose, je ne pensais pas que tu changeais aussi vite !  
- Comment oses-tu me dire un truc pareil ? Tu m'as espionné ? Tu te permet de venir me voir pour me faire des reproches ?" Dis-je en colère, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.  
"- Felicity ! Non !" Cria-t-il à son tour.  
"- Ne le laisse pas te toucher par pitié. Je me suis emporté, je l'avoue, mais ne l'approche plus.  
Tu m'as toujours fait confiance.  
- Oliver, comment est-ce que je pourrais encore croire en toi ?" Il hésitait, comme toujours.  
Mon coeur ne s'arrêtais plus de tambouriner, j'avais mal.  
Lui, je sentait son souffle court et... et... ces yeux, mouillés de larmes.  
Il pleurait...  
"-Je tiens à toi Felicity.  
- Oliver..."  
Je le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra si fort que maintenant j'en avais la respiration coupée.  
Que devais-je faire ?  
Il dessera son étreinte lentement, laissant nos fronts se toucher.  
Il me pris le visage dans ces deux mains.  
"- Laisse moi du temps, je t'en supplis, je sais que tu peut le comprendre."  
Il allait de nouveau partir...


	7. Chapter 7

_Me revoilà ^^ J'aimerais publier plus vite mais les journées sont trop courte !_  
_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain ? Ho là là, du 400% Olicity :D_  
_Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

PDV Oliver:

Je me laissais aller à mes sentiments. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?  
Elle le savais pourtant.  
Mais c'est elle qui devait le décider, si oui ou non elle pouvait me laisser le temps.  
Je commençais à faire demi tour et aller en direction du balcon.  
Quand je sentis sa main attraper une des miennes.  
Je me retournais , elle pleurait à son tour. Mais qu'elle était magnifique.  
Elle me supliait du regard. Elle me demandait de le faire , là maintenant, de l'embrasser, je le voyais dans ces yeux.  
Et je le fis!  
Mes mains en coupe prirent son visage , je me penchais en avant et posa mes lèvres sur sa délicate bouche sucré.  
Elles étaient chaude, fine, ennivrante. Je n'arrivais plus en m'en détacher et je sentais bien qu'elle non plus.  
Elle me tenais fermement la taille, je sentais nos coeur battre à l'unisson.  
Nous étions dans un bonheur total. Nous étions, parce qu'à ce moment là, un bruit dans mon oreillette me fit sursauté et lachez mon étreinte.  
"- Excuse moi, une affaire urgente" lui dis-je délicatement.  
Ces yeux pétillaient, elles se mordait la lèvre inférieur et il fallait que je contrôle mes pulsions.  
"- Pas de soucis, vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
- Je te remercie, mais on y arrivera. Repose toi c'est important.  
Et n'oublie pas de prendre une aspirine" Ce qui l'as fit sourire et moi aussi.  
Sur ce je m'échappais par le balcon.

Diggle m'imformais que des dealer c'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un entrepot des Glades.  
J'espérais pouvoir y trouver par chance des informations sur ce nouveau Compte Vertigo !  
J'arrivais à quelques mètres du batiment.  
Une faible lueur en sortais. Je passais par le toit.  
Une ouverture assez large me permis de m'y introduire.  
J'avançais tout doucement à travers divers caisse en bois et je m'arrêtais d'un coup.  
Au moins une vingtaine de dealer ce tenait là !  
Et sur une estrade fabriquer à l'aide de tonneau et de planches en bois ce tenait un homme, de taille moyenne , moustache et petit barbe et des lunettes. Son visage ne me disais rien.  
Quelque chose me dit que j'étais bien tombé.  
Mais comment ça avais pu être aussi facile ?  
Je ne pouvais pas m'attaquer à eux maintenant, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et il me fallait plus d'information.

J'écoutais encore un moment pour savoir ou ce triendrais leur prochain lieu de rendez-vous.  
Je notais quelques visages déjà vu. Malgré mon avertissement ils continuaient !  
Désormais ce ne sera plus le cas.  
Je remarquais également à leur poignet une sorte de bracelet en acier.  
Puis rentrais au repaire.  
J'expliquais à Diggle ce que j'avais vu pour planifier tout ça pour la semaine.  
Et il rentra chez lui. Moi je ne cessais de tourner en rond.  
Comment ce nouveu compte avait pu prendre une place si importante sans que je le vois.  
A ce... ce baiser ! Mes doigts sur ma lèvre inférieur je repensais à cette chaleur, à cette douceur, ça me manquais terriblement. J'avais soif de Felicity.  
Mais je ne devais pas aller trop vite.  
Je m'installais sur mon lit de fortune au sous sol et finit par m'endormir.

PDV Felicity :

Je le regardais se jeter du bacon, enfin pas se jeter dans l'histoire de ce donner la mort, non, pour aller combattre !  
Mes lèvres avaient encore le goût des siennes.  
J'avais chaud, tellement chaud. Surtout j'en voulais encore...  
Il m'avais embrassé, comme si il avait lu dans mes mes pensées.  
J'étais la plus heureuse du monde !  
Je m'endormie sans aucun soucis, en espérant que le lendemain seras aussi merveilleux.

C'étais le week-end mais je devais apporter des documents important au boulot.  
Et je me rappelais soudain que Ray aussi m'avais embrassé.  
Comment j'allais gérer la situation ?  
J'arrivais au bureau, tout étais calme, peu de personnes travaillaient le samedi, du moins pas à mon étage.  
Je me mis à ranger mes docs, pianoter sur mon ordinateur quand des pas arrivais vers moi.

"- Bonjour, Mlle Smaok !  
- Ho ! Ray, je ne vous avais pas entendu, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je suis une grande rêveuse. Heu je m'égares, excusez-moi.  
- J'aime ça chez vous. C'est ce qui fait votre charme."  
Il me draguait là non ? SI je suis sur !  
"- Heu, je ne reste pas longtemps, je finissais quelques dossiers.  
- Mais c'est normal. Vous êtes très assidu je vois."  
Il allait retourner dans son bureau quand il stoppa d'un coup.  
"- Felicity, je peut vous appelez par votre prénom ?  
- Oui bien sur." En même temps il venais de le faire.  
"- Pour hier soir...  
- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, l'alcool et moi ... enfin vous voyez quoi !  
Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.  
- Je n'espère pas, heu pardon, je doit avoir une réunion ce matin.  
Es-ce que ça vous dirais qu'on reparte à zéro et que je puisse vous invitez à dinner ?"  
Merde ! Es-ce que je devais dire oui ? C'étais mon patron...  
Quelque chose me poussais à dire oui, comme si j'étais hypnotisée.  
J'essaye tant bien que mal de me concentré et finis par dire :  
"- Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas acceptée."  
Il semblais vraiment déçu. Mais ce n'étais pas résonnable et Je voulais ce dinner avec Oliver encore une fois pas avec lui.  
"- Je comprend, peut-être une autre fois."  
Et il fit demi tour. Une autre fois oui.  
Cet homme avait quelque chose de... bizarre c'est vrai, mais il était très attirant.  
Une part de moi était quand même tenter d'en savoir plus sur lui.  
Mon téléphone vibrais sur ma table. Oliver !  
Mon coeur ce mis à battre à 100000 à l'heure.  
Je le tenais d'une main tremblante et finis par décrocher.

"- Hey, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, ça va.  
- Tu as mis du temps à décrocher.  
- Excuse moi, je suis au bureau, je devais finir quelque chose et je ne l'ai pas entendue de suite.  
Et toi ça va ? Des nouvelles pour hier soir ?  
- Oui et j'aimerais que tu viennes pour que l'on regarde ça.  
- J'arrive de suite."  
Je me dépêchais de tout fermer , mis mon portable dans mon sac, m'approchais de l'ascenceur quand j'entendit Ray parler, je dirais plutôt hurler, au téléphone.  
Surprise je tendis l'oreille.  
Je ne percevais que des mots comme ça, pas de phrase.  
" idiot, retrouve-le, vengeance, prochaine fois, bientôt"  
Qui ça pouvais bien être. Il faut que je regarde d'ou viens l'appel.  
Le son de ça voix était différent de d'habitude.  
Mon portabe sonna une nouvelle fois.  
"- Je t'attend en bas en fn de compte, tu n'es toujours pas partit dit moi ?  
- Non, j'arrive , merci."  
Oliver m'attendais.  
Quand j'eu franchis les portes du batiment, il était là.  
Un sourire merveilleux étirait ces lèvres.  
Il me tendit la main que je pris rapidement. Et d'un coup et m'attira à lui.  
Il me serra dans ces bras, sa tête enfouis dans mes cheveux qu'il respirait à grand poumons je l'entendais. Puis sans aucune hésitation il m'enbrassa de nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut^^_  
_Un petit chapitre, peu trop court pour certain je sais pas..._  
_Avertissement, pour les âmes sensibles ou jeunes, ce qui suis et très "hot" !_  
_Enfin j'espère que vous aurez cet impression !_  
_A vos commentaires ;) Bye !_

* * *

**PDV Oliver:**

Elle était enfin dans mes bras. Je respirais ces arômes, ma tête enfouie dans ces cheveux si doux.  
Je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps. Je l'embrassais.  
Elle me serra plus fort, je mis une main derrière sa nuque, entrouvris mes lèvres et elle en profita pour explorer l'infini de ma bouche.  
Un "hum hum" nous séparas soudainement, nous en profitions pour reprendre notre respiration.  
A bout de souffle on se regarda intensement. Je cru voir un soleil au fond de ces yeux.  
Diggle nous attendait. Comme des gamins, nous faisions comme si de rien était.

"- Salut Diggle" Dit Felicity , les joues bien rosées.  
"- Salut Fel ! Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien bien" prononca-t-elle dans un sourire.  
"- Je l'aurais remarqué. Allons nous mettre au travail."  
Nous nous dirigions donc au repaire.  
Je monttrais à Feliciy ce que j'avais découvert hier soir, ce qui me paraissais louche, les indices prélevés.  
Nous y passiont la journée. Qu'elle longue journée sans pouvoir la caresser, l'embrasser...  
Contient toi Oliver ! Avant, tout n'étais pas aussi dur.  
Je pouvais très bien m'en passer une journée, voir plus.  
Me concentrant pour reprendre mes esprits, je me remis au travail.  
Nous avions trouvé des choses très interressante au niveau des bracelets.  
Apparement, ils étaient tous connecté. A quoi ? Ca on ne le savais pas encore.  
Mais il devait y en avoir un qui régissait tous les autres.  
Je sentais qu'on s'approchais du but.  
Il était tard, nous devions nous reposez pour reprendre le lendemain.  
Diggle et moi avions convenus que pour ce soir , on laisserais Arrow tranquille.  
Je décidais de racompagner ma petite beautée, Dig nous salua de la main.  
Comment on aurait-il pu être autrement ?

Nous arrivions devant son appartement. Encore dans la voiture, nous restions sans rien nous dire.  
Je la regardais enfin, elle fit de même.  
Je descendis de l'auto, lui ouvrit la portière. Elle prit ma main.  
Un simple regard et on ce comprenais.  
"- Oui je voudrais bien monté Felicity, mais... je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Le Oliver Queen aurait-il peur ?"  
Je poussais un soupir, je fis un sourire.  
Nos yeux en disais long sur ce que nous voulions.

**PDV Felicity :**

Quoi ? Il ne voulais pas monter ? Il plaisante là j'espère.  
Ho que oui il allait me suivre, oui il allait encore me prendre dans ces bras.  
Et si quelqu'un ose nous interrompre, je le massacre !  
Mon côté sauvage ressortais. Heu je ne savais même pas que j'en avais un...  
Cet homme me rend folle.  
Toute la journée j'avais lutté contre cette envie.  
Dès qu'il s'approchais de moi, je sentais sa chaleur et je perdais les quelques minutes de ce que nous faisions.  
J'avais vraiment combattue au plus profond de moi.  
Je le pris d'une main par la cravate et l'autre fourragea ces cheveux en même temps que nos lèvres se retrouvais.  
Il me suppris quand il décida d'un coup de me porter jusqu'à la porte de mon appart.  
J'ouvris aussi vite que possible, bon sang mes mains tremblaient.  
Dès que la porte fut ouverte, je balançais mon sac à main oui c'est le mot je l'ai carrément jeté.  
Nous étions si impatient tous les deux.  
On ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière.  
Je commençais à enlever sa cravate, déboutonner sa chemise. Je caressais son torse.  
Je n'en revenais pas, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.  
Chaque parcelle de celui-ci me donnais des décharges dans tout le corps.  
J'avais chaud de nouveau, ma respiration s'accélérais.  
Oliver commençais à faire descendre le zip de ma robe, des frissons me parcourus l'échine.  
Elle tomba au sol. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements, Dieu que j'avais bien fait de mettre ceux en dentelle ^^  
Il me plaqua contre le mur de mon petit salon. Des baisers sur ma machoire , il descendit dans ma nuque. Ces mains sur mes reins, si chaude.  
Je lui tendais mon cou avec plaisir, nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus bruyante.  
Je finis tant bien que mal à lui enlever le pantalon.  
Haaaa ce boxer ! J'arrivais plainement à distinguer toutes ces formes.  
Felitcity ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !  
Je caressais chaque partie de son corps quand il fit passer mes jambes autour de lui.  
Il m'emmenait vers mon lit. Me déposa le plus délicatement du monde.  
Les draps était frais, ça me faisait du bien. Parce que là j'avais l'impression qu'il falsait 40°.  
Sa bouche ne cessais d'explorer mon corps, il arrivait au niveau de ma poitrine, glissa un doigt sous mon soutien gorge.  
Je soufflais bruyamment maintenant et ça le faisait sourire.  
Il défit celui-ci, m'eleva les bretelles une à une en me caressant avec lenteur les bras.  
Sa bouche se dirigeais maintenant au centre de mon ventre, tout autour de mon nombril.  
Je me cambrais sous tes ces émotions.  
Il étais désorais au niveau de ma petite culotte !  
Oliver ! Je devais folle... Ha ! Ou étais passé ma culotte ?  
Et son boxer ? J'étais tellement dans un autre monde que je ne m'étais apperçue de rien.  
"-Oliver ! Dit-je brusquement.  
- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- C'est que... heu...  
- Je vais trop vite ?  
- Non c'est... parfait. C'est juste que, je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin."  
il me regarda sans rien comprendre. Je lui dit de but en blanc :  
"- Oui, je suis encore vierge Oliver, ne me fait pas ces yeux là !  
- Désolé, je pensais vraiment pas que...  
- Hé bien voilà. Tu le sais maintenant.  
- Felicity, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprend, si tu décide d'arrêter là ce n'est pas grave..  
- Non ! J'ai envie de toi ! Là , maintenant, je ne veut pas attendre !"  
Il allait me dévorait du regard. Et j'en faisais autant.  
"- Je serais le plus doux possible"  
Il recommença ces saresses et ces baisers remontèrent à ma bouche.  
Je le sentais frotter son bassin contre le mien.  
J'en pouvais plus, je le pris par les hanches et lui fit comprendre que là j'en avais besoin.  
Jamais je n'aurais pensée que c'étais aussi bon, aussi déroutant à vous en rendre dingue.  
Il me regardait intessement, quand il bascula son bassin doucement, je gémit.  
Non seulement de douleur mais aussi de bien être. Oui comment expliquer celà.  
Il me demanda si ça allait, je hochais la tête.  
Commençant un va et vient ennivrant. Il murmurait mon prénom.  
Nos coeurs battaient à l'unisson.  
La chambre était rempli de nos cris, nos gémissements, notre chaleur.  
Tout ça me semblais trop irréelle.  
Une étincelle montais en moi, de plus en plus forte.  
Je me plaquais la bouche d'une main, Oliver me fis comprendre qu'il ne fallais pas que je me cache, qu'il aimait ça.  
Il me retira la main et la garda prisonnière de la sienne, comme l'autre d'ailleurs.  
J'allais exploser ! Boum ! Comme un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de moi, des étoiles de partout, je criais enfin son nom. Wouah ! Mon premier orgasme j'y crois pas.  
Encore ! Je me sentais battre des ailes.  
Je sentais qu'Oliver arrivais également à son point de non retour.  
Je basculais mon bassin, passais mes jambes sans trop sérré autour de lui.  
Et voilà qu'il le fit à son tour. Il était magnifique.  
Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce moment de toute ma vie.  
Il m'embrassa fougueusement, se retira le plus doucement possible, ce qui me procura une sensation des plus intense et il s'allongea collé à moi.  
Nous nous regardions sans rien nous dire, mais nous le savions déjà, il n'y avais pas besoin.  
Il me caressais le visage, j'embrassais sa main.  
Nous étions tellement fatigué que je ne me sentie pas partir dans mon sommeil.  
Et ce fut la nuit la meilleure depuis, je ne sais même plus.


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut^^ Vraiment désolé de publier si tard le chapitre..._  
_Celui-là est un peu tranquille^^_  
_Merci pour vos reviews vraiment ;)_

* * *

[b]Chapitre 9:[/b]

[b]PDV Felicity :[/b]

Je fis le plus beau rêve de ma vie.  
Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre de ma chambre, me réchauffant les partie de mon corps qui étaient à l'air libre.  
Je m'étirais tout doucement quand mon bras sentis quelque chose de doux me caresser.  
Avant même que je me retourne, mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire immense.  
Mon regard rencontra le sien. Il était magnifique.  
"- Bonjour !  
- Bonjour..." Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je sentie mes joues devenir de plus en plus chaude.  
"- j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et pour tout t'avouer sans cauchemar, je ne me souviens plus depuis quand ça ne m'étais pas arrivé." Me dit-il.  
"- J'en suis heureuse."  
Il me caressait le visage, le cou, mon épaule...  
Hooo non ! Enfin si, mais nous avions du travail qui nous attendais.  
Oui je suis du genre à penser boulot tout le temps.  
Certes j'en avais envie ! Qui refuserais ? Ha !  
Néanmoins il ne fit rien de plus; il avait sentis que c'étais très bien comme ça pour le moment.  
Il m'embrassa tendrement de ces lèvres chaudes, il se rapprocha de moi , crocheta ces jambes aux miennes et m'enlaca.

[b]PDV Oliver : [/b]

Comme mon réveil avais été doux.  
Je me demandais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas éprouvé un tel bonheur.  
Je ne résistais pas à la toucher. Je me rapprochais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.  
Je sentis qu'elle était réticente à aller plus loin.  
Mais ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, je ne lui dit rien.  
Pour tout dire nous avions autre chose à faire aujourd'hui.  
Je l'embrassais et me levais pour aller m'habiller.  
Elle m'informa qu'elle arriverais très vite.  
Je quittais son appartement et partis au repaire.  
Diggle m'attendait déjà. Quelque chose me dit qu'il avait rapidement vu ma bonne humeur.

"- Salut Oliver.  
- Salut Dig ! Tu as fait d'autres recherche ?  
- Oui effectivement et...  
- Et quoi ?  
- Tu n'as pas dormis ici cette nuit !  
- Diggle tu ne répond pas à ma question.  
- Non effectivement. Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un !" Me fit-il d'un énorme sourire.  
Je souriais à mon tour. Ne sachant que répondre.  
"- ne te fatigue pas Oliver. Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit."  
Il regardait derrière moi. Je me retournais.  
Felicity ce tenait en bas des escaliers. Je voyais de là qu'elle rougissait.  
Je me tournais de nouveau vers Diggle.  
"- Ne me dit pas un mot ! Je te vois venir.  
On en reparlera plus tard.  
-Ok"

Dig nous fit part de ce qu'il avait trouvé.  
Une société étrangère fabriquant des pièces ultra sophistiquées.  
Spécialement du métal et de l'horlogerie.  
Oui j'avais remarqué l'autre jour sur les poignets des hommes ces bracelets.  
Felicity trouva également d'autres nom de société et dont une qui nous amenais tout droit à... Palmer industrie.  
Je le savais depuis le début. Voilà qu'on trouvait enfin des indices.  
Il fallait que je retourne à leur point de rendez-vous pour arriver à dénicher quelque chose de plus.  
Je partit revêtir mon arsenal et avant d'y aller je me dirigeais vers Felicity.

"- Dois-je te dire que j'avais raison ?  
- Non je crois pas mais...  
- Mais ?  
- il y as que ton instinct qui te disait qu'il cachais un truc ou bien ?"  
Comment faisait-elle pour savoir ? Je baissais les yeux et fit un sourire en coin.  
- Non.  
- Non, tu vas pas me le dire ?  
- Je te fait confiance Felicity. Mais si il t'arrivait quelque chose..."  
Rien que cette pensée me remplissais d'un tristesse et d'une rage énorme.  
Non je ne devais pas penser au pire. SI en fait !  
Elle est dans ma vie, rien de bien ne pourrais ce passer.  
Diggle nous tournais le dos, mais je fut incapable de prononcer les 3 mots ...  
Je l'embrassais délicatement sur le front, fermais les yeux en la prenant par la taille.  
Je devais partir. Je me retournais, mis ma capuche sur la tête.  
Quelque chose me retenais la main.  
Quand je me retournais, dès lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes avec une envie désespérer.  
Elle me regardait à présent. Avec dans son regard, de la fierté, de l'envie et de l'amour.  
Voici comment j'ai quitté le repaire.

[b]PDV Felicity :[/b]

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça alors que j'avais sentie qu'il se retenais plus que tout pour m'embrasser. Moi je ne pouvais pas attendre !  
Oliver partit mener ça mission.  
Avec Diggle on ce remit aux indices , la forme des bracelets, la matière, l'électronique...  
Depuis le début j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose m'échappais.  
Rhaaa ! Que c'est pénible quand tu as beau te dire qu'il y as truc et impossible de te souvenir.  
Je commençais à avoir faim.  
Avec Dig nous étions d'accord pour une petit pause déjeuner et nous options pour des sushis.  
"- Attend on as faim mais il est qu'elle heure ? Tu imagines si c'est pas l'heure. Enfin tu me diras y'as pas d'heure pour manger !  
- Il est midi et 16 minutes, on est dans les temps."  
Que je me sentais bête d'un coup. Et puis pourquoi je n'ai pas regarder l'heure sur la pendule ou l'ordinateur ou mon téléphone ou sur la chose que je porte jamais ?  
En même temps si je la porte pas, je peut pas regarder.  
Attend ! Mais comment je n'y pas pensée... Qu'elle idiote je fais !  
La montre bien sur ! Elle me paraissais tellement bizarre.  
Ha mon instinct m'avais fait défaut à moi.  
Dig était partit chercher notre menu, Oliver en vadrouille...  
Je pris mon sac et filais à Queen Consolidated.  
Il ne pouvais rien m'arriver j'allais juste observer. Oui on peut dire ça.  
J'arrivais a mon étage, personne. Tant mieux.  
Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Ray, commençais à fouiller son ordinateur.  
Rien dans les fichiers. Tout avais l'air net ou nettoyé.  
Je fouillais à présent ces tiroirs. Forcément un était fermé à clé.  
Zut de zut ! Ha, il me faut un trombone, mais ils sont tous nom d'un chien ?  
Je ne trouvais pas, je secouais frénétiquement le tiroir.  
Il allait... bien... finir...par ... s'ouvrir !  
Non, impossible. Un vrai coffre fort.  
J'entendit du bruit. De la musique... mon téléphone !  
Je courus tant bien que mal jusqu'à avoir la main dans mon sac.  
Zut, j'ai raté l'appel. Oliver !  
Han, comment j'ai put oublier qu'il essayerais de me joindre dans l'oreillette.  
Non , Felicity, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, cette nuit ta fais perdre la tête.  
"Ding"  
Je me retournais, le coeur battant, les mains transpirantent...

"- Tiens ! Bonjour Felicity !"  
Ray venais de franchir les portes de l'ascenseur.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà une petite suite ;)  
Mais pas facile à écrire ce que je voudrais !  
Merci aux reviews, continuez surtout ^^ Merci

* * *

[b]PDV Felicity :[/b]

Ho non... Voilà que mon patron arrivais maintenant.  
Mauvais timing Felicity. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais avoir dans la tête ?  
Ca m'apprendra à être impulsive.  
Une excuse, trouve une excuse bon sang !

"- Ho ! Mr Plamer, bonjour. Vous m'avez surprise.  
- Je vois ça. Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous voir un dimanche.  
- Oui c'est vrai, enfin, J'ai eue un coup de fil très important d'un de nos fournisseurs et je pensais trouver les papiers dans votre bureau.  
- Miss Smaok, vous savez bien que tous les papiers sont sur ordinateurs."  
Merde. Ne autre excuse allez !  
"- En vérité... je passais dans le coin et j'ai réfléchis à votre proposition de la dernière fois.  
- Ha oui ! " Il avait l'air surpris.  
" Oui et vous pensez que je devais trop impatiente, enfin, c'est pas que ce n'est pas le cas, mais... je voulais vous mettre un petit mot.  
Vous appelez un dimanche vous imaginez !  
"- Venant de votre part ça ne me dérange pas." Il me regardait à présente avec une intensité non dissimulé.  
J'avais comme l'impression qu'il ne cessait de ce rapprocher de moi.  
Il avait quelque chose dans ces yeux, une chose qui m'appelais.  
Je me sentais tout à coup très bizarre.  
Ces mains remontaient mes avant bras, mes bras, il me parlait et je n'entendais plus rien.  
Le contact de ça montre sur ma peau m'électrisa.  
Ce n'étais pas normal, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire surtout par quelqu'un comme lui.  
Un bip strident me sortie de ma léthargie, mon téléphone de nouveau !  
Ma respiration... difficile.  
Ray qui à présent penchais sa tête pour venir m'embrasser dans le cou. Non !  
Mais j'étais paralysée, je fermais les yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer ce qu'il faisait.  
Ma sonnerie de nouveau, il me lâcha cette fois.  
Ca avait l'air de la déranger. Je retrouvais peu à peu la sensation de mes jambes et mes bras.  
Je courue dans l'ascenseur pour me réfugier au toilette des dames au niveau en dessous.  
Bon j'avoue c'étais pas très loin mais je n'arrivais plus à respirer.  
Quand j'arrivais la pièce je me blottis dans un coin.  
Maudite crise ! Et en plus j'avais oublié mon sac et mon téléphone.  
Oliver... je pleurais à présent et ma respiration en pâtissait.  
Il savait comment je trouver j'en suis sur.  
Je tremblais lorsque j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

[b]PDV Oliver :[/b]

Arrivé dans le bâtiment de leurs futur rendez-vous, je pouvais dors et déjà constater que celui-ci n'étais pas inoccupé.  
Ils recevaient en ce moment même une livraison.  
Il était là. Ray Palmer. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.  
Il donnait des ordres, certains malfrats partirent par groupe de 3 chacun de leur côté.  
Quelque chose me surpris.  
Il regardait ça montre, il avait surprit puis la toucha plusieurs fois.  
Je le vis parler avec ce qui semblait être son second et partit rapidement.  
Un truc se tramait.  
Mon oreillette bipa.

"- Oliver ! Comment ça ce passe ?  
- Bien Diggle, pour le moment.  
- Tu est toujours au point de rendez-vous ?  
- Oui bien entendu, ou veut tu que je soit ?"  
Il y eu un vide. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ce n'était pas normal.  
"- Dig ! Quoi ?" Je l'entendit soupirer.  
"- Ce n'est surement rien...  
- Dépêche toi de me dire ce qui te tracasse ou je rentre tout de suite !  
- C'est Felicity !"  
Mon coeur fit un bond. Prononcer son prénom comme ça avait le don de me mettre tout suite en alerte.  
"- Ou est-elle ?" Lui demandais-je.  
"- Je te dit c'est surement rien, elle ne devais pas me voir revenir ou je ne c'est quoi.  
- Tu as essayer d'appeler son téléphone ?  
- Oui, elle ne répond pas.  
- Diggle bon sang ! Réessaye et si elle répond toujours pas tu me donnes ça localisation, Tout de suite !"  
Il répondit "ok" et raccrocha.  
Pendant un instant je pensais au pire. Encore !  
Non impossible. Je montais déjà sur ma moto, fonçant à travers les immeubles.  
Même si nous étions en plein jour, je savais comment passer inaperçu.  
Le bruit de mon oreillette me fit faire un écart. Je me repris.

"-Oui Diggle !  
- Elle se trouve à Queen Consolidated.  
- Bien ! J'y vais tout de suite, il y as du monde ?  
- A priori il n'y aurai que elle et le grand patron."  
C'est donc là qu'il était partit. Je fonçais.  
"- Dit moi ou elle est exactement ? Tu vois ?  
- Attend une minute.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps Diggle.  
- Je sais Oliver mais je suis pas aussi rapide...là !  
Elle est au niveau en dessous des bureaux, dans...  
- DIG !" Lui criais-je !  
"- Au toilette des dames."

J'arrivais à quelques rues. Laissais mon engin là et passa par les toits.  
Quand j'atteignis le dessus de l'immeuble je me faufilais discrètement au bureau , il était toujours là.  
Un étage en moins. J'entendit des sanglots. Felicity !  
Je courais et ouvris la porte à la volée.  
Elle était là, recroquevillées dans un coin, elle n'allait pas bien.

"- Je suis là, je suis là !" J'enlevais ma capuche. Et la pris dans mes bras.  
Comment ça à pu lui arriver ? Pourquoi je n'était pas là ?  
"- Ma belle, ça va aller" Sa tête sur ma poitrine, je lui caressais les cheveux.  
"Oliv... ver..." Elle essayais de prononcer mon prénom.  
"- chuuuuut calme toi, plus rien ne peut t'arriver.  
Je ne te laisserais plus sans surveillance." Luis avouais-je en la berçant.  
Elle commença à ce détendre. Je ne relâchais pas mon étreinte.  
Caressant son visage qui me regardait. Des larmes finissaient de couler sur sa joue.  
L'essuyant du pouce, elle mis une main la mienne.  
Je m'approchais de ces lèvres et m'autorisa à l'embrasser.  
Une vague de chaleur me submergea. Je sentis son coeur s'apaiser enfin.

Je sursautais. Mon oreillette. Toujours au bon moment.  
"- Oui.  
- Comment va-t-elle Oliver ? 9A fait 1h que je n'ai plus de nouvelle.  
- Tout va bien. Nous rentrons bientôt. Je ne pense pas repasser au QG.  
- ne t'inquiète pas je me débrouille, on fait le débriefing demain.  
Reposez-vous bien et embrasse Felicity de ma part.  
- Bien entendu ! Merci Diggle, merci."  
Elle se releva tranquillement, me prit dans ces bras en me demandant de la ramener chez elle.  
On se mit en route tout doucement.  
Arrivé devant sa porte, mon téléphone sonna.  
"Sara".


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV Oliver :**

Après tant de temps.  
Si elle m'appelais c'est qu'il ce passait quelque chose. Je fit signe à Felicity que je prenais l'appel.  
"- Sara !  
- Ollie ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Heu, c'est plutot moi qui devrais te demander ça. Tu t'es encore enfuie de la ligue ?  
- Non, je suis juste de passage et je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on ce voit."  
Voilà que je ne m'y attendais pas de ça part.  
Mais c'était Sara, j'acceptais.  
A contre coeur je laissais Felicity, ma lumière.  
Quand je rentrais dans son appartement pour lui dire, elle était sur son canapé.  
Elle avait cette mine qui te dit "tu vas m'abandonner".  
Je me dirigeais vers elle, lui pris la main.  
"- C'était Sara, j'ai entendue..." me dit-elle.  
"-Oui. Elle est de passage et je vais aller la voir. C'est important.  
- Bien sur, vas-y. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ce que tu doit faire de toute manière.  
Je suis ta simple secrétaire, et je...  
- Felicity ! Calme toi. Si tu veut que je revienne après dit le moi.  
- Non c'est bon, je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Il faut que je me lève tôt.  
- Ok, repose toi bien et si il y as quoi que ce soit...  
- Je t'appel. Je sais."  
Sur ce je lui déposais un délicat baiser sur ces lèvres et sur son front.  
En fermant la porte, je restais la main sur la poignée.  
J'avais un mauvais présentiment, pour nous deux je veut dire.  
Je repassais au repair pour me changer.

J'arrivais au bar ou m'avais donné rendez-vous Sara.  
Elle était là qui m'attendais, vêtue de vêtement sombre et toujours ces cheveux blond.  
Quant-elle me vis, elle me fis un immense sourire, je lui rendis.  
Elle me serra dans ces bras, comme si c'était vital pour elle de savoir que j'étais bien là.  
"- Hey, alors dit moi tout" Lui dis-je en m'écartant.  
Elle plissa les yeux d'un air soupconneux.  
"- Heu, hé bien je te le dit, je passais dans le coin.  
- Sara , nous savons toi et moi que si tu passe dans le coin ce n'est pas anodin.  
- C'est vrai. Nous sommes en mission avec Nyssa.  
Mais elle m'as accordée du temps pour te voir et j'ai même toute la nuit."  
Heu elle me faisait quoi là ? J'avais du mal à comprendre.  
"- Sara, je suis venue parce que je pensaias que c'était important !  
- Ollie. Ne me dit pas que...  
- Que quoi ?  
- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Je pensais...  
- Hé bien tu penses mal.  
- Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?" Me dit-elle d'un grand sourire.  
Je baissais les yeux. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Merde !  
-"Non Oliver ! Tu est avec elle ? Avec Felicity ?"  
Je ne répondit pas, pourquoi d'ailleurs je n'ai pas répondu ? Elle n'avait pas à me dire quoi faire ou non. Je prend mes propres décisions.  
"- Tu ne peut pas, tu le sais bien !"  
Nous y voilà, ce moment que j'ai redouté depuis que mes lèvres c'étaient posé sur celle de ma lumière.  
"- Regarde moi, tu m'as dit toi même que tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle pour ne pas lui faire de mal, parce que oui tu le sais, elle sera la cible des prochains méchants du coin.  
Oliver ! Il faut que tu la protège.  
- Mais je le fais déjà !  
- Non ! Tu ne fait que l'exposer au contraire. J'y crois pas...  
- Je sais ce que je fais.  
- Ho j'en doute ! Sinon tu aurais renoncé. Réfléchis bien, Ollie."  
Elle me laissa attabler au comptoir. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.  
Au bout d'un moment je partit me réfugier au sommet de l'immeuble en face de celui de Felicity.  
Tout était éteint. Accroupi sur la balustrade, d'ici je distinguais les lumières de la ville.  
C'était superbe. Jusqu'à cet instant j'avais eu de l'espoir.  
Maintenant tout tombais en ruine. Je devais perdre ma Felicity, celle qui me maintenait à flot, celle qui rendait enfin heureux.  
Je baissais la tête en même temps qu'une larme roulais sur ma joue.

**PDV Felicity :**

La crise m'avait complétement épuisée. Oliver me ramena chez moi.  
Avant d'entrer, son téléphone sonna et me fit signe qu'il devait répondre.  
Je ne fermais pas la porte et laissa une oreille pas très loin.  
C'était Sara. Je ne sais pas, à ce moment là, une immense tristesse m'envahie.  
Je tombais assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide quand on me pris la main.  
Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui fit savoir que j'avais entendue.  
Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il revienne, mais je ne préférais pas.  
J'avais besoin d'être seule et réféchir à tous ça. Mais à quoi justement ?  
Il m'embrassa sur la bouche et le front et partit.  
A ce moment là, quelque chose ce déchira en moi. J'allais le perdre.  
Je fondais en larmes, la tête entre les mains.  
Pourquoi il fallait que tout bascule maintenant ? Tout ce passais bien !

Je ne mettais pas longtemps à me doucher et partie me coucher.  
Ma nuit fut bourrée de cauchemar et me réveillais plusieurs fois.  
J'ai même rêvé aller boire un coup et appercevoir de l'autre côté de mon immeuble, une silhouette accroupie.  
Le matin je me réveillais avec un mal de tête.  
Hop, un petit dèj, une aspirine, une petite robe sobre et direction le bureau.  
Non sans me rapeller ce qui c'étais passé la veille mais quelque chose manquais.  
Je me souvenais y avoir été pour trouver des documents et ma crise mais entre temps , trou noir.  
C'était peut-être rien.  
J'arrivais au bureau la première, m'installais et commença vérifier les rendez-vous de la journée.  
Ray ne tarda pas à arriver. Il s'arrêta devant moi, me pris la main et lui fit un baiser.  
Alors là, j'en restais bouche bée !  
Mais du moment ou il m'avait pris la main, un tension très "chaude" m'avais traversé le corps.  
Je le regardais intensément. Il me fit un sourire extraordinaire.  
"- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes partit si vite hier.  
- Ho ! Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié un truc urgent, je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que nous auront d'autre occasion." Me dit-il dans un clein d'oeil.  
Wouh ! Qu'est ce qui ce passais ? Nous étions en plein jeu de séduction.  
Mais le pire, ça me Oliver n'apprécierais pas. Oliver.  
Mon coeur me piqua. Je n'avais de nouvelle et je n'en eue pas de la journée.  
Il était 18h quand je quittais le batiment.  
Je me dirigeais vers le repair et arrivé en bas des escaliers, Dig et Oliver étaient là.  
Ils se retournèrent , Dig me dit bonjour et Oliver... ne vint même pas vers moi.  
Je le savais ! Ce rendez-vous avec Sara était une mauvaise idée.  
Les larmes me monta au yeux mais je ne laissa rien paraître.  
Installé devant mes petits bébés, je cherchais frénétiquement des renseignements concernant l'électronique des bracelets.  
Et je n'allait pas tarder à trouver.  
Comme Oliver nous l'avait dit, les bracelets répondaient à leur "chef".  
Et apparement ce chef avait bien des pouvoirs.  
J'en informais les garçons, qui à présent m'écoutaient attentivement.  
"- voilà ce j'ai trouvée. Il faut trouver la source et à ce moment là dès qu'il sera détruit les bracalets seront innofencif.  
- Bien, mais reste à savoir ou il peut ce trouver." Me répondit Diggle.  
"- Oui, mais pour le moment je ne trouve pas de fréquence, il me faudrait un des bracelets.  
Oliver tu crois que tu peut en avoir un ?"  
Je me tournais vers lui, il s'approcha de moi, me frolant le bras.  
Mais ne posa aucun regard sur moi.  
" Oui bien sur que c'est possible."  
Sur ce, il se retourna et pris son arc. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour^^  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre !  
Je vais essayée d'être plus régulière.  
Donc voilà un petit chapitre tranquille.  
N'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews ! Merci beaucoup.

PDV Oliver:

Eviter son regard, éviter de la toucher à été la chose qui as été la plus dur depuis très longtemps.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas craquer. Mon devoir étais de la protéger et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit loin de moi. Je sais , abdsurde me diriez-vous, mais qu'elle ne fasse partit que de ma vie professionnel lui éviterais déjà bien des problèmes.  
L'heure était à la récupération d'un bracelet.  
Je me m'y en quête dans le même entrepôt que la dernière fois.  
Je rentrais dans le bâtiment par la porte de derrière. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.  
Me dirigeant vers les escaliers qui ce trouvais à ma droite, en espérant y trouver les bureaux.  
Et je tombais au bon endroit.  
Le 1er bureau ne contenait que des veilles archives, le 2ème que des meubles jeté ici et là.  
Dans les dernier, tout était bien rangé.  
Je me dirigeais vers celui ci, commenca à regarder ce qui ce trouvait dessus, des documents sur des usines en l'occurence mais rien de particulier, les tiroirs maintenant.  
Encore des documents, mais, là des détails attira mon attention.  
J'y trouvais un papier sur Queen Consolidated.  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvais bien faire là ? Et pourquoi il était mentionné "Felicity" sur ce papier ?  
Felicity. Son regard, ces mains, ces hanches, sa bouche...  
Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Non ! Je ne devais absolument pas.  
Oliver bon sang ! Ressaisit toi !  
Et tout ce passa très vite. Un bruit, une ombre, un coup de feu.  
Une douleur fulgurente me parvint de mon épaule gauche qui m'arracha u gémissement.  
Mais ou était-il cet enfoiré ?  
Prenant mon arc tant bien que mal avec ma blessure, je décochais flèche sur flèche et je parvins enfin à toucher mon assaillant !  
Il s'écroula d'un coup sur le sol.  
Je tombais à genoux , reprit ma respiration. Me dirigeant vers cet homme et n'oubliant pas la mission. Le bracelet ! Intact, c'était parfait !  
J'activais l'émetteur pour prévenir Felicity.

"- Je l'ai.  
- Tout c'est bien passé ? J'ai détectée une précence !  
Je t'ai prévenue mais tu n'as pas répondu ?  
- Oui c'est bon je l'ai...  
- Oliver ? OLIVER ?"  
J'entendais encore ces appels dans mon oreille. Mon prénom avais un gout de désespoir, de peur.  
Je ne ressentais plus rien, je voulais juste rejoindre cette voix qui m'appelait désespérement.

PDV Felicity :

Il ne répondait plus. Un sentiment horrible me transpersa.  
Avec l'impression que mon coeur saignait.  
"Oliver" hurlais-je encore dans l'oreilette , le souffle court.  
Diggle ce précipita vers moi et il comprit de suite.  
Il partit sur le champ et je restais là, seule, remplie de doute et de peur.  
Quand j'entedit du bruit à la porte du bas. Je courais voir.  
Dig ! Et Oliver a moitier appuyé sur lui.  
Il n'était casiment plus conscient. Diggle le mis sur la table , il saignait, perdait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang à mon goût.  
Je regardais Dig s'afférer à prendre tout le necessaire.  
Et moi, là, immobile. Que ce passait-il ? C'était un cauchemar.  
Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.  
"Felicity !" Je sursautais d'un coup . Diggle avais besoin de moi. Un coup d'adrenaline me fis prendre conscience que c'était maintenant !  
Compresses, dose de sang, perfusion, aiguilles...  
Au bout d'un temps qui me paru l'éternité le sang ne coulais plus.  
Dig pris l'aiguille, le fil et finis par le recoudre.  
J'étais épuisée. Pourtant cette situation, je l'avais déjà connue.  
Quand j'ai découvert qu'il était Arrow. Il avais déjà été touché plusieurs fois, mais c'était une fois de trop pour moi.  
Je m'écroulais à terre, inconsciente. Bravo Felicity ! C'est le bon moment.

J'étais là et puis... ailleurs.  
Une personne était penchée sur moi, m'appelais. On me tapotais la joue.  
Me vue étais brouillée mais petit à petit tout devin clair.  
"- Dig... je suis désolée.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Felicity. Tout ça est approuvant.  
Mais Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas." Me dit-il dans un petit sourir.  
"- Tu as assurée comme une chef. Tu peut être fière de toi.  
- Est- ce que... il va bien ?  
- oui, il est encore inconscient mais ces constantes sont normal.  
Il devrais revenir dans un petit moment."  
Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Diggle me pris dans ces bras.  
J'éttoufais un sanglot et sa prise ce resserra. Mon ami était là.  
On as toujours pu compté sur lui et je le voyais encore maintenant.  
"- Merci Diggle, merci.  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Je ne serrais pas aussi forte sinon.  
- Bien sur que si ! Ne te sous estime pas ! Crois moi.  
Va te reposer, tu en as besoin, je t'appelerais pour te dire quand il se reveillera."  
Je hochais la tête. Me releva péniblement à cause de mes membres endoloris.  
Je mis une heure à rentrée chez moi. Je ne savais plus ou j'allais.  
Tant de questions, de remise en doute.  
Me consacrer à moi, il était temps que prenne ma vie en main.

Le lendemain. Vous voulez que je parle de ma nuit ? On évitera le sujet.  
Le boulot, dorénavant je me consacrais au travail.  
En arrivant au bureau , je reçu un message de dig.  
Oliver venais juste de "ce reveiller". Soulagement intérieur.  
Maintenant boulot. J'allumais mon ordinteur, consultais le planning de la journée.  
Je ne vis pas Ray, ni le matin, ni l'après midi.  
Par contre le soir...  
il arriva finalement à 19h, l'heure à laquelle j'allais partir.  
J'appuiais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes souvrirent sur lui.  
Surpriseet sans m'en rendre compte je le détaillais de la tête au pied.  
Il était élégament habillé. Vraiment trè charmant.  
Il me regardait aussi et je me sentie rougir d'un coup.

" Bonsoir Miss Smoak.  
- Bonsoir Mr palmer.  
- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Ray ! Ne soyez pas si timide avec moi Felicity.  
- Heu... ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous êtes mon patron, je suis votre secrétaire. Enfin vous voyez quoi.  
- Oui Felicity , je vois" me dit-il d'un agréable sourir.  
"- Je voulais vous voir justement. J'avais , un petit présent pour vous.  
- Ray, en quel honneur ? Ce n'est pourtant pas... mon anniversaire."  
Hé bien si, j'avais oublié mon propre anniversaire.  
Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Mon patron n'avais pas oublié, Oliver surement.  
Felicity ! Vis le présent !  
"- Bon anniversaire" me dit-il simplement en me tendant une petite boite.  
Je l'ouvris délicatement. A l'intérieur, wouah, un magnifique bracelet en argent.  
Je le trouvais sublime. Je vis une main s'en emparer.  
Ray l'avait saisis et à présent me le passais au poignet.  
Oui Magnifique. Son contact me mis une petite décharge électrique et un frisson me parcouru.  
Une grande vague de chaleur m'envahie.  
Ray me tendit sa main et je la pris. Elle était douce. Les portes de l'ascenceur ce refermaient.  
Une secousse me fit tomber dans ces bras. Nos regards se happèrent.  
Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes sentiments, mes envies, mon coeur.  
Ces lèvres s'approchaient dangeureusement des miennes.  
Son souffle chaud à l'odeur du miel me fit faire l'impensable. 


	13. Chapter 13

_La suite juste pour toi ju ;)  
En fait je me rend compte que je fais de tout petit chapitre non ?_

* * *

_PDV Felicity_:

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse m'arriver, à moi, Felicity.  
J'étais la femme que d'un seul homme d'habitude, enfin quand j'ai un petit copain, donc il y as un bout de temps quand même.  
Mes pensées fusaient à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Je sentais ça chaleur contre moi, ces mains tenant fermement mes hanches.  
Mais Ray ne s'approcha pas plus à mon grand regret. Quoi ?  
Oui j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, Oui je l'admettais.  
Au lieu de ça il me murmura à l'oreille :  
"- Voulez-vous dinner avec moi ce soir ?"  
Plus rien ne me retenais, je lui répondit "oui". Il viendrait me chercher vers 21h à la maison.  
J'étais bien, contente, l'impression de démarrer une nouvelle vie, non sans oublier celle qui était toujours derrière moi, mais j'avançais.  
"3, 2, 1er étage" nous arrivions au rez de chaussée.  
On se regarda de nouveau , nous entendions les portes s'ouvrirent mais avec l'impression d'être seul au monde.  
Dans un élan de folie, j'abattie ma bouche contre la sienne.  
Il me prit dans ces bras, un main remontant mon dos pour venir me tenir la nuque.  
Chaleur, douceur, miel. Le souvenir de ces matins ou tu te réveille avec le soleil réchauffant ta peau et l'odeur de ton petit lait au miel.  
Felicity, mais que fais tu donc ?

"-Hum hum !"  
Quelqu'un, il y avais une personne qui nous avait surpris.  
Je mis une main devant ma bouche gênée. Ray lui ne l'était pas, il souriait , heureux.  
Je compris tout de suite pourquoi.  
Oliver. Là, devant nous. Quand mon regard croisa le sien , j'ai vraiment crue qu'il allait me gifler !  
Ray me rappela qu'il viendrait me chercher. Il remonta avec l'ascenseur.  
Je restais un moment immobile. Ne sachant quoi faire et quoi dire.  
Oliver poussa un soupir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

"- Comment vas-tu ?" Felicity de mieux en mieux. Il y as peine quelques heures il c'était fait tirer dessus et toi tu lui demande comment il va. Tu touche le fond ma pauvre.  
Il me regarda sévèrement.  
"- ça va.  
- Que fais-tu ici ?" Il mis quelques seconde avant de répondre.  
"- Je .. heu... je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, mais à priori tu va bien, même très bien.  
- C'est quoi ce sous entendu Oliver ?" Il se retourna vers moi avant que l'on franchisse les portes du bâtiment.  
"- Je vois juste que cette nuit n'as pas été si traumatisante pour toi, c'est tout."  
Faisant demi tour je le retenait par le bras.  
"- Tu n'est pas dans ma tête Oliver ! J'ai décider de prendre ma vie en main.  
Je ne peut plus m'inquiéter pour toi à chaque seconde. J'ai un travail et je veut le garder.  
- Oui je vois ça ! En t'y prenant comme ça tu y arrivera."  
je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mais pour qui ce prenait-il ? Et pourquoi je réagissait comme ça ?  
La soirée allait être longue. Il partit sans dire un mot de plus.  
Je rentrait à mon appartement, pris une douche bien chaude.  
Je n'avais pas quitté le bracelet, je le regardais de nouveau, il brillait.  
Avec des couleurs d'arc en ciel, plein de petite étoiles, je n'en avais jamais vue de pareil.  
Je ne devrais pas me laver avec, j'essayais de l'enlever.  
Mais zut alors, comment on l'enlève ce truc ? A force d'acharnement je laissais tomber.  
Je finis de me préparer. On frappa à la porte.  
Ponctuel ! j'ouvrais. Ray était... parfait !

"- Puis-je entrer ?  
- Oui bien sur, excusez moi." Je le laissais entrer dans mon monde.  
"- Je me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être épuisé , donc j'ai pris l'initiative de prendre à emporter !"  
il me montra l'énorme sachet qu'il tenais à la main.  
Il avait pris Vietnamien. Parfait ! Que pouvais-je dire de plus.  
Tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait.  
Nous nous installons sur la petite table basse, assis en tailleur sur le tapis.  
Musique de fond. La soirée ce passait finalement à merveille.  
Et le temps défila à une allure folle.  
Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses. Il était déjà 1h du matin.  
Je le raccompagnait à la porte. Me prenant la main , il lui fit un baiser.  
Releva la tête doucement, me fixant du regard.  
Une de ces mains vint ce poser sur ma joue délicatement.  
Nous nous embrassions à nouveau, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Je m'approchais à sa nuque et approfondie notre baiser.  
Il commençais à faire chaud, très chaud.  
Mais nous irions pas plus loin. Ray rompit notre étreinte.  
"- Je crois que l'on devrait en rester là... pour ce soir."  
un parfait gentlemen. Qui l'aurais cru ?  
Il effleura mes lèvres de nouveau et partit.  
Fermant la porte , je m'y adossait avec une fois de plus mes doigts qui touchais mes lèvres gonflée par cette subite excitation.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

PDV Oliver :  
Mon réveil était douloureux. Mon épaule me lançais.  
Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps c'était écoulé. Mais peu importe.  
Quand mes yeux furent habitué à la lumière, je reconnu l'endroit.  
Diggle était là .

"- Alors comment te sent tu ?  
- J'ai connu mieux et pire.  
- Va doucement avec ton épaule, la balle était de gros calibre.  
J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te fais confiance."  
Je me relevai en douceur en m'appuyant de l'autre bras.  
Je pouvais quand même bouger mon épaule gauche.  
"-Ou est Felicity ?  
- Elle est rentrée hier soir après que l'on t'ai soigné. Je ne sais pas si je te devrais te le dire...  
- Diggle ! Quoi ?  
- Elle, ne l'as pas trop supporté. Rien de grave, mais en ce moment je sens que c'est dur pour elle. Tu devrais lui laisser du temps."  
Je hochais la tête. Me dirigeais vers mon arc et le pris en main.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Oliver ?  
Tu devrais y aller doucement ! Tu devrais gérer ta colère autrement pour l'instant."  
Il avais raison, je sais mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
Je le vis du coin de l'oeil toucher à son téléphone, j'aurais parié qu'il lui envoyait un message.  
J'attendrais ce soir pour parler avec elle.  
Ce qui finalement n'arriva pas. Je passais toute l'après midi à m'entraîner pour renforcer mon épaule. Forcément je m'étais fait touché celle d'où je tenais mon arc.  
En fin de journée, Diggle m'informa que Felicity ne serais pas là ce soir et peut être les prochains.  
Quoi ? Elle avais ça place ici, je ne comprenais pas.  
Bientôt 19h et pas effectivement elle n'était pas là.  
Je pris la moto et fonçait tout d'abord au bureau.  
Qu'elle fû ma surprise quand en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur celui-ci s'ouvri sur deux personnes en train de s'embrasser.  
Mais tout bascula quand je me rendit compte de qui il s'agissait.  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Non impossible. Réveil toi !  
Je me giflait intérieurement.  
Felicity me regardais toute hébétée. J'étais remplis de rage, je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre par le bras et lui hurler dessus pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.  
Ray Palmer soutenait mon regard à présent et on peut dire qu'il était fièr de lui.  
Mon sentiment dès que je l'avais vu pour la première fois que fit que s'accroître.  
Quand les portes furent fermé et Felicity dans le hall du bâtiment elle essaya d'entamer une conversation mais je fut bref.


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici de nouveau un chapitre spécialement du point de vue d'Oliver.  
Surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait !  
Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews, d'avoir mis mon histoire en Favoris ;)  
Biz à vous, Grenouille._

* * *

PDV Oliver :

La Felicity que je connaissais n'était plus là.  
Elle était passée si vite à autre chose, mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi !  
Je repartis au QG fou de rage me déchainant ensuite sur le matériel.  
Quand un bout de féraille tomba au sol. Le bracelet, comment avais-je pu oublier.  
Diggle ne devais pas revenir de la soirée, je le laissais tranquille avec Lila.  
Sans Felicity j'allais avoir du mal à faire des recherches.  
J'essayais tant bien que mal , je pu en tirer des petites informations mais rien pour me révéler le plan de ce truc, merde ! Je le pris et le balança contre le mur.  
Ma colère revenais de plus belle. Je hurlais maintenant.  
Calme toi Oliver ! Ma conscience me chuchotait de me calmer.  
Mais c'était impossible. Je mis mon costume de Arrow, mon arc, mes flèches et sortit.  
Les quelques petits bandit des Glades que je trouvaient par là , passèrent un sale quart d'heure.  
Je ne me retenait plus. Tout ce que j'avais appris à maîtriser en tant d'année, partait en poussière.  
Je flânais maintenant de toît en toît.  
Et forcément je me retrouvais en face de celui de felicity.  
J'avais entendu qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le dinner ce passe chez elle.  
Je la voyais sourire, s'amuser. Et moi mon coeur ce brisait.  
Je ne pouvais qu'attendre, je me devais de vérifier que cette soirée ne finisse pas mal, pour nous deux.  
Il commençais à se faire tard, j'étais gelé, de rester ainsi immobile.  
Je les aperçus ce lever et ce diriger vers la porte de son appartement.  
Je faillis défaillir de nouveau... ne pouvant détourner le regard.  
J'étais prêt à lui mettre une flèche dans le crâne. Il n'avais pas le droit de la toucher.  
Dès qu'il fut partit, je tirais une flèche dans le mur d'en face et m'accrochant au fil j'atteris sur le balcon de Felicity. Je pénétrait dans par la porte fenêtre.  
Fis éteindre les lumières. De cette manière seul la lueur de la lune nous éclairait.  
Elle ne bougeait plus. Je fis quelque pas de plus.  
La tête baissée elle m'adressa la parôle.

"- Oliver... que fais tu là ?"  
je ne répondit pas de suite. Voulant la poussée à savoir ce qu'elle pensais.  
"- Tu es là depuis le début hein ? Ca ne m'étonnes pas de toi.  
Il faut que tu me laisse vivre ma vie.  
- Tu n'es pas venue ce soir , c'est pour ça que je suis venue au bureau.  
J'ai récupérer un bracelet et tu devais l'analyser.  
- C'est donc ça. Tu es venue parce que tu avais besoin de moi.  
Comment je peut être aussi bête. La bonne Felicity, toujours là quand on as besoin.  
- Non ! Non ne dit pas ça, tu le sais." Commençais à m'énerver.  
"- Felicity, arrête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
- Tu me demande pourquoi ? Tu ne veut rien partager, ni avec moi , ni avec personne.  
Je ne vais pas t'attendre Oliver. Je ne peut plus t'attendre."  
J'entendais des sanglots, je la rendait malheureuse.  
Comment je pouvais lui faire ça. La femme as qui je tenais plus que tout.  
"- Va-t'en Oliver ! Je ne veut plus te voir.  
- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit, ce n'est pas toi.  
- Comment peut tu en être si sur ?  
- Parce qu'il y as quelques jours...nous étions, toi et moi.  
- Oui mais plus maintenant, plus depuis que tu as décider de me laisser tomber.  
Plus depuis que tu m'as abandonné."

Alors c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. L'abandon.  
"- Je ne te laisse pas tomber. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.  
-Te fou pas de moi Oliver. Arrête. " me suppliait-elle.  
Je ne pouvais pas continuer. J'allais la perdre, si ce n'était déjà fait.  
Non, impossible, ma Felicity ne réagirait pas comme ça.  
Ray lui avais fait quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé.  
Je fis quelque pas vers elle, j'étais maintenant si près que je pouvais la prendre dans mes bras.  
Mais je ne le fis pas. A la place je mis délicatement une main sur son doux visage.  
Elle bascula la tête du même côté. Je me dit que rien n'était perdu.  
Je mis mon front contre le sien !  
Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle. Sinon je gacherais tout une fois de plus.  
Je sentie une de ces mains venir ce poser sur mon torse au niveau de mon coeur.  
Il battait à cent à l'heure. Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus rapide et forte.  
Nous avions un lien , une connexion, nous ne pouvions pas le nier.  
Mon nez commençais à touchez le sien, nos lèvres à quelque millimètre l'une de l'autre.  
Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, comment j'aurais pu résister à cette lumière.  
Là ou elle posais ces mains, ma peau me brûlait.  
"- Felicity..."  
On ne pouvais plus, c'est même elle qui abattit en premier ces lèvres contre les mienne.  
Nous nous embrassions avec une telle fougue. Nos souffles complètement anarchique.  
Mais, il fallais qu'il y est un mais !  
Quand je touchais sa main sur ma poitrine une décharge m'électrisa.  
Comment diable... ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait à son poignet ?  
Elle recula d'un pas. J'avais la subite impression qu'elle se "réveillait" !  
Toujours essoufflés elle pris la parole.

"- Désolé...on ne peut pas... je n'aurais pas dût...  
- Felicity... qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est ton bracelet qui m'as...  
- Quoi ? " fit-elle en posant une main sur son bijoux.  
Elle n'avais pas l'air de comprendre.  
"- Je ne comprend pas"  
Soudain comme un éclair , un flash je compris.  
Le bracelet. Le même que celui des bandits. Non !  
Ray l'avais prise au piège, c'était lui le chef, NON !  
Comment ais-je pu être aussi déconcentré pour ne pas pigé tout de suite.  
"- Ton bracelet , il te contrôle Felicity !  
- Mon bracelet ? Mais qu'est ce que tu dit ? C'est un cadeau, laisse moi Oliver !  
- Non je peut pas, tu doit l'enlever !  
- Je... je ne peut pas... j'ai déjà essayé...laisse moi."  
Ca allait être un très gros problème, elle avait l'air hypnotiser et si on ne pouvais pas l'enlever, alors tout se compliquait.  
Je regardais de nouveau attentivement celle que j'aimais.  
Non pas maintenant ! En ce moment elle était beaucoup trop sujette au crise d'angoisse.  
Elle se retrouva au sol recroquevillé sur elle même.  
Je me rapprochait rapidement , j'avais peur de nouveau.  
Quand un coup frappa à sa porte.  
Les yeux grand ouvert, je me demandais qui aurait bien pu venir à cette heure !  
"Felicity ! C'est Ray ! "  
Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?  
Bien sur, connectivité, bracelet, contrôle.  
Il avait dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose grâce à leur pseudo connexion.  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec cet enfoiré, dans cet état, non !  
Elle me regarda de ces yeux remplis de larmes.  
Je ne pouvais rien faire, RIEN ! Je me sentais complètement impuissant.  
Voià qu'elle commençait à perde connaissance.  
Les coups redoublèrent à la porte, je devais partir. Immédiatement !  
Je mis mes deux mains sur son visage : " Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas je t'en supplie".  
Pendant une seconde elle rouvrit les yeux et ces lèvres bougèrent.  
J'irais juré distingué un "moi aussi" même dans cette pénombre.  
Je m'enfuit par ou j'étais venu.  
Je vis Ray franchir a porte, Felicity ne l'avais pas fermé et celui-ci alluma et la trouva à terre.  
Il l'a pris dans ces bras et a berça.  
J'étais remplis de rage, je m'en voulais à moi même.  
Rien ne devais m'empêcher d'être avec celle que j'aime.  
Elle était tellement forte, intelligente, parfaite !  
Je ne la laisserais pas, je devais me battre et je le ferais.  
J'aime Felicity et je ferais tout pour vivre mon bonheur avec elle, quelque soit les conséquences.


End file.
